New Journey, New Relationship
by Lusitania
Summary: Just a story about ash and misty...and brock going on another pokemon journey. And on the way, Ash and Misty's relantionship gets deeper. First pokemon fic. AshMisty. Rated for lemon on the last chapter. Wraning: This fic is not for Brock fans.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

This is my first pokemon fic. Hope you enjoy

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

It's a sunny day in Cerulean city. Ash and Brock are on their way to the Cerulean city gym to pick up their old friend Misty. It's been 4 long years since they separated and Ash is very much excited to see her. He missed her so much.

To be honest, the moment they separated, Ash tried everything to forget about his frustration or at least make his sadness lighter. He battled pokemon trainers everywhere, beating team rocket into a bloody pulp quite redundantly (He even hunted down the group due to absolute boredom)…he even tried working out but still to no avail. That's why he was so excited when Brock announced their picking misty up.

* * *

Misty waited inside the Cerulean city gym living room. Her sisters finally returned and she could finally resume her journey with Brock and Ash. Ash….the name echoed in her head. She missed him so much. Everyday, when she battles a Pokemon master wannabe, she thought of him. She tried to look for a replacement since she thought that they'd never see each other again but was unsuccessful.

There's something unique about the black haired boy she befriended 4 years ago. She was really excited when they called her saying that they heard the news about her sisters' return and asked her if she wants to come back journeying with them. She said yes without any hesitation.

She sat in the living room, a little nervous as she reminisced over the past.

"What's wrong Misty, are you like nervous about them coming over?" Daisy asked her sister.

"No, of course not" the younger one denied her sister's accusation

"I don't think so. I think your in love with that Brock dude" Lily butted in

"No not Brock, Ash, you know, the one who's not obsessed with females" violet intervened.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, silly me, to think that Misty would actually fall for a desperate man" Lily commented.

"I didn't fall for Brock!!!" Misty yelled

"We know dear sister" Daisy comforted her

"If you fell in love with that man, we'd look down on you even more" Lily added

"It's Ash were talking about. To tell you the truth, we actually admire you for choosing a cute kid" Violet commented, followed by the nods of the other two.

"WHAT? I am not in love with ash!!!!!!" Misty complained blushing furiously.

"We don't think so!!! Every time he talks to you, you drool" Daisy stated as the other two made a drooling face behind her imitating their sister.

"Listen you-" she was cut off by the doorbell.

"Their heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere" Lily teased. Misty ran for the door but was blocked by Violet. "We'll get it dear sister" she said, smirking.

* * *

"Hey guys, how are you doing? Com in" Daisy announced, signaling for the two to come in.

"Ohhhhhhhh Daisy, you're as beautiful as ever!!!!!!!!! You let us in your gym but it could not compare if you let me in your heart!!!" Brock exclaimed rushing towards the beauty, holding her hands.

"Come on Brock, we're not here to pick up Misty's sisters, we're to pick up Misty" Ash stated, dragging the older man into the gym by his arm.

* * *

"Come on Brock, we're not here to pick up Misty's sisters, we're to pick up Misty" Misty gulped as she heard Ash's voice and blushed when she heard his statement. _'He came here just for me'_ she thought dreamily.

She gasped and not to mention blushed when they entered the room. The Ash she saw was more……muscular. She could tell as his tight black shirt carves his lean muscles (probably acquired from the countless times he tried to retrieve his pokemon from team rocket). Brock was still the same as ever. Guess physical change slows down if you're older.

Lily seemed to notice the main subject of Misty's eye. She smirked.

"What's wrong Misty? Don't you want to give them a big hug?" She teased making the orange haired girl blush even more.

"Or better yet, why don't I hug you?" Brock exclaimed, jumping to hug Lily. His evil plan was foiled by Misty who pulled him by his ear, rescuing her sister.

"Hey Misty, how're you doing?" Ash asked, approaching his old friend.

"Good, I see you've improved a lot in pokemon battles. I saw you in the television" she replied, trying to suppress her blush.

Ash simply nodded. "Where's Violet?" He asked.

"Oh she's battling a pokemon trainer right now." Daisy said, entering the room.

"I see too bad I could not see the three beauties of the Cerulean gym" Brock stated dreamily while drooling looking at the two older sisters. "Oh well, the two of you are jut as-" he was cut off as Misty pulled his ear again. She let go the moment they were outside the gym and started walking towards their journey, waving goodbye to the two beauties.

"Hey, where are they?" Violet asked as she saw the two women enter.

"Oh they just left. You should've seen Misty's face when she saw Ash" Lily commented imitating Misty.

"Really? Damn, I wish I could've been there. The trainer was a real sore looser saying I used cheap tricks on him" Violet complained, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Too bad, you missed a lot. Especially Ash's figure" Lily replied dreamily.

"Yeah, he's like a total sexy hunk now" Daisy added her agreement.

"Really? Too bad. If I have been there, I could've gotten myself a new boyfriend"Violet commented, kicking the floor.

"Now, Now violet, let's leave this one hunkster to our little sister okay?" Daisy said, returning to the cerulean gym

To be continued

Please review


	2. Dirty thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 2 enjoy!!!

**Chapter 2: Dirty Thoughts**

They've been traveling together for a week after they picked up misty and are currently bathing on a beach.

"Come out Polytoad, Seaking, Starmie, Seadra" Misty yelled throwing her pokeballs to the sand of the beach releasing her pokemons.

"Onix, Garveler, Forretress, come out" Brock yelled imitating misty.

"Xatu, Typloshion, Feraligator, Meganium, Misdreavous join the fun." Came the yell of ash, doing the same thing his friends did.

"Xatu? Misdreavous?" Misty questioned.

Ash nodded. "I caught Misdreavous in Eakrutik city while I caught Xatu on my way to Mahogany town. Pretty cool huh? I'm currently training them"

"Why did you catch them?"

"Well, during a battle with a fighting pokemon back at hoenn, I realized that I have no pokemon capable of any psychic attacks so I decided to catch one on my way here"

Misty nodded as she went to the dressing room to change into her bathing suit. She chose the suit that would make her look sexiest—a blue two piece bathing suit; the top half is adjusted with a string at the back while the bottom half is tied at the sides.

When he saw her come out, his face turned bright red as her figure seemed to glow in the sun's rays. She's…curvier than before. Her breasts are just proportional to her figure…not too big….not too small. Her abdomen is, if not sexier, as sexy as ever. Smooth, creamy skin stood out from the brown, tanned sand that landscaped the beach. Despite some rumors in the cerulean city about Misty being the "black sheep" she turned out really stunning. she just doesn't advertise it like her sisters often do. maybe that's why she looks more gorgeous than her sisters to his eyes--because her full beauty is such a rare sight

For a second, ash imagined misty…naked with him on a bed. Her beautiful scarlet lips kissing—_'NO! I mustn't go there. Appearances must be kept'_ the black haired boy scolded himself inwardly as he closed his eyes and shook off the dirty thoughts. besides, both misdreavous and Xatu can read minds (A/N: that's why I added the two to the story)

"Something wrong ash?" Misty asked noticing the blush on his face.

"N-no, nothing's wrong, don't worry about me" He replied, turning away to hide his blush. Unfortunately for him, misty isn't dense when it comes to situations like these. She knows the reason why ash is blushing and giggled inwardly. His reaction was the reaction she wanted to see but of course, there's no way she'll admit that.

Ash was the next person to change. He stepped out wearing a black swim shorts with a wide grey stripe on each side; and this time, misty was the one who blushed. Her hypothesis about ash being leaner was correct. She could clearly see his toned chest and perfect abs coupled with his rippling biceps. He's definitely been working out. Probably because of team rocket.

"Something wrong misty?" ash asked concernedly. Fortunately for misty, ash is dense when it comes to situations like these (well…not really. Ash is dense when it comes to almost everything ).

She simply shook her head and headed for the beach trying her best to ignore her dirty thoughts. But she can't help it. His physique is simply too perfect to be ignored. She imagined ash on a bed, naked and hands tied to the headboard while she grope his perfect chest and-

"Xatu?" misty's thoughts were cut off by ash's xatu as it appeared in front of her with a questioning look.

Misty blushed furiously. Xatu is a psychic type pokemon so it can read minds.

"Xatu, did you read what I was thinking just now?" misty asked nervously.

The bird pokemon simply nodded. Misty blushed furiously.

"Listen xatu, can you keep this between you and me?" Misty stuttered

Xatu simply nodded again. Misty breathed a sigh of relief—thankful that the bird pokemon would rather see into the past and future than bother her—and headed towards the beach to swim with ash and Brock.

To be continued

I warnd you people that there would be provocative things in this fic. If you don't ike it, then put it in your review and I'll eliminate any other provocative scenes


	3. Damsels in distress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Thanks to all my reviewers. Here is chapter three. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 3: The damsels in distress**

The three of them walked in the forest no real destination on their minds. That is, until they heard the scream of three girls to the north of them. Ash, Misty and Brock immediately went over there to see three lovely women cry over their stolen pokemons.

"What happened?" Ash questioned

"Two goons with a talking meowth stole my flareon!!" The girl with long wavy hair exclaimed.

"They stole my Jolteon" said the one with shoulder level blonde hair

"They also took my Vaporeon" exclaimed the blue straight haired beauty.

"I bet you its team rocket" ash voiced out

"Don't worry my ladies!! I shall follow team rocket to the ends of the world till I get back your pokemons just like how I will chase all three of you to win your love and-" Brock was cut off as misty pulled him in the ear.

"I'll go after them, you guys stay here and protect them" ash said to his two companions.

"Be careful" misty whispered. Ash nodded and headed out

Misty and Brock stayed behind to look after the three girls as Ash ran towards the floating meowth balloon. He caught up with team rocket in no time.

"Team Rocket, get back those pokemon you stole!!!" ash yelled to the antagonists.

"No way twerp!!! We worked hard stealing these pokemon!!!" Jessie replied. "Go Arbock"

"Weezing you go too" James and Jessie released their pokemons

"Go get them pikachu!!!" Ash yelled as the yellow mouse pokemon jumped from his shoulder "Thunderbolt 'em"

The pokemon complied sending team rocket to the skies.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN" the three yelled as they flew through the sky.

* * *

Ash returned the stolen pokemons to their rightful owners.

"Wow, thank you, I'm Amelia, pleased to meet you" the red head girl said, shaking ash's hand.

"I'm Careline, thanks for bringing me back my pokemon" The blonde stated, also shaking his hand.

"My name is Christina, a pleasure to meet you" the blue haired woman stated doing the same as what her two friends did.

"My name is Brock and-" he was cut off by misty as she introduced herself.

"I'm misty, pleased to meet you"

"My name is ash, and this is my buddy pikachu"

"Pikachu!!!" pikachu exclaimed.

"Ash huh? What a cute name" Amelia said, walking towards the back of the young teenage boy. "Just like its owner" she added, gliding her hands through his chest.

"Cute and courageous" Careline agreed, following Amelia, placing her hand seductively on the other side of his chest.

The black haired boy was feeling more and more uncomfortable as the three girls started groping him in places he'd rather not mention.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!! WHAT DO YOU THREE GIRLS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!!!!!" Misty yelled, angered by the three beauties.

"Who're you?" Christina questioned sliding her hands into ash's shirt, feeling his abdomen.

"Didn't you just here me? My name is misty and get your hands off of ash!!!!!!" misty is now feeling really angry. "If you want to grope someone, grope this one!!!!!" she added, pulling a delusional Brock in front of the girls.

"Ewww, get that thing away from us, it's disgusting" Careline exclaimed.

Brock, who was drooling just a second ago suddenly curled up into a ball in one corner.

"Hey, Brock's my friend and you shouldn't insult him like that" ash retorted getting out of the "cage" the girls made.

"Oh, we're sorry" Amelia said, feigning innocence.

"Would you please accompany us to the Puerto Vista beach resort? We're scared that those nasty guys would take our pokemons again" Christina said, flirting with the black haired boy once more.

"I don't know" the boy said in a thoughtful tone

"Please" Amelia pleaded inserting her hand inside ash's shirt sending shivers down his spine.

"Come on ash, let them come with us, be a gentleman for once in your life" Brock yelled at his friend trying to look good in front of the three beauties.

"Are you sure?" ash questioned taking Amelia's hand out of his shirt.

"YES!!" Brock replied before misty could say a word

"Okay" ash simply stated with a sigh. The three girls smiled innocently while misty, well you could see steam coming out of her ears "As long as they keep their hands outside ash's shirt" she murmured.

To be continued

Please review


	4. Nightmare and comforting words

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all my reviewers

**Chapter 4: Nightmares and comforting words**

"Bye" the trio bade their goodbyes to the three beauties. As soon as they were out of sight, Brock confronted ash.

"Alright ash, speak up. How did you get those three girls attracted to you?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know. Are they even attracted to me?"

"Ash, you're just as dense as ever" misty butted in.

"Oh yeah?!!!" Ash retorted.

"Yeah!!!"

"Alright, knock it off both of you" Brock intervened to prevent a very familiar argument that is about to ensue as well as realizing that squeezing a boy, who has absolutely no idea what flirting means, for tips would be useless.

"Hmph…alright" misty said.

The trio then noticed that night time is rolling in. The skies darkened and darkened until it became so dark that blue appeared to be black.

"I think it's time we camp out" Brock expressed his opinion. His two companions nodded in agreement. The trio started fixing their sleeping bags when misty suddenly noticed something.

"Oh no…I forgot my sleeping bag!!!" she exclaimed.

"And they say I'm irresponsible…check you out" ash playfully said. He received a glare from misty.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing"

"Nothing doesn't exactly mean nothing ash"

"Well my nothing means nothing"

"Stop it both of you" Brock once again intervened already settled in his sleeping bag.

"He started it!" misty pointed an accusing finger towards ash.

"Me? You're the one who can't take a joke!" ash retorted

"I know, why don't you two just settle this with rock paper scissors…winner gets ash's sleeping bag" Brock proposed already half asleep—but he didn't expect them to actually consider it.

"Fine" the two agreed. "Rock, paper, stick and stones" the end result: Misty's hand is in the form of a rock, ash's hand in the form of a scissor—misty wins.

Ash can't believe his bad luck. But he's not entirely disappointed. He planned on giving misty his sleeping bag anyway and is kind of glad she won.

Misty smirked as she crawled in _his_ sleeping bag and started to drift off to sleep. Without anyone realizing, misty took a deep breath to try and savor ash's scent on the sleeping bag. She took a little scent and smiled. How she loved his scent but she won't admit that to anyone of course.

Ash laid himself down on the cold ground wrapping his blue over shirt around him and laid his cap on a rock beside his yellow pokemon. Pikachu simply looked at his master with pity, sighed and went back to sleep.

3 hours into the night; ash was woken up by some noises. He looked up trying his best to see something in the dark night. He heard misty's voice.

"NO, PLEASE STOP….DON'T DO THIS….HEEEEEEEEEELP SOMEBODY HEEEEEEELP!!!!" she's yelling and ash can tell she's tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. Immediately, he got up and went to where she is.

"Misty, misty, MISTY!!!" ash rocked the girl in hopes of waking her up.

Misty woke up and immediately sat upright. The first thing she saw was the worried face of ash. Without hesitation, the red haired girl wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing on his chest.

"Shhh…there, there…it's just a dream, a bad dream…everything's fine now. I'm here, no one's going to hurt you" ash comforted the frantic girl, rubbing his hands against her back up and down in a rhythmical motion. After about three minutes, misty calmed down but she still clung to him.

"I was in a dark room and there were these guys who're trying to rape me" she gave details of her dream to explain why she's so frantic. "I'm really glad you woke me up ash, thanks"

Ash nodded accepting her gratitude. "Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you mist. Not as long as I'm here"

"Thanks ash, that's nice of you" a thought then crawled into misty's mind. "ash, do you mind if you….ummm…you know….sleep with me tonight? I'm really scared and I don't want to wake Brock up"

"Ummm…sure, but misty, I've been sleeping with you the entire night" ash really has no idea what misty is thinking about.

Misty chuckled. Ash is just as dense as ever. Not to mention innocent. "no silly, I mean you and I, in the sleeping bag"

"Oh…" ash blushed at that proposition "…umm, are you sure? My sleeping bag is only meant for one person"

"When you fold it twice…" misty began "…but when you fold it once, it becomes for two persons" she illustrated by refolding his sleeping bag "so? What do you say? pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase"

"Whoa, I never thought my sleeping bag has that feature"

Misty chuckled. There it is again, his innocence. She then smiled as she saw him crawl into the sleeping bag and invited her in.

The red haired girl snuggled up beside him and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tighter while pressing her head harder into his chiseled chest savoring the warmth he is offering. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist making sure he doesn't touch anything unnecessary. Then, he drifted off to peaceful sleep.

Misty stayed awake for a little while longer, still savoring his scent, still absorbing his warmth, still feeling his rough body against hers.

Misty subconsciously smiled as she drifted off to sleep knowing that she won't have any nightmares because he is here, with her, chasing her nightmares away.

To be continued

Please review.


	5. Snapping Brock Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 5. enjoy!!!

**Chapter V: Snapping Brock Up **

Brock woke up with a start, as he usually does, and rubbed his eyes out of sleep. He looked around their campsite. There's Pikachu, snoring away, togepi in his shell and….

Brock's mouth fell open at the sight before him. In fact, a few more inches and it would've touched the floor.

* * *

Misty started to slowly gain consciousness. She groaned a little. She was never a morning person. The girl was then aware of the warm body beside her and knew who it is exactly. After all, it was she who invited him in. subconsciously, she rubbed her cheek against the hard surface of his chest, feeling those muscles warm her up.

Ash groaned as he felt something rub against his chest. He could smell a sweet scent below his nose and someone wrapped tightly in his arms. Subconsciously, he tightened his embrace, feeling the seemingly small, fragile body against his. Then, he remembered who it was and he smiled. He's not tightening the hug enough considering how important that person is to him.

The couple enjoyed a few more moments of half sleep then finally, ash decided to wake up. He groaned and rub his eyes out of sleep.

Misty woke up as well, feeling the activity beside her.

"Good morning" she smiled up at her now awake friend

"Morning" ash yawned and stretched his arms up. Although he and misty are both morning haters, he's enthusiasm towards the time of day is less. "How was your night?"

"It was good, no nightmares" she looked up at him (she wasn't sitting up yet in favor of propping her head up with one arm) "Thanks ash, I really appreciated what you did last night"

"No problem mist" he said as he stood up and headed for the bag to get some water unaware of the pair of eyes that followed him.

Misty looked at him from the sleeping bag and her eyes trailed from his messy hair down his torso carved by the tight black shirt. Unlike before, ash is not wearing the blue polo shirt that covered most of his body but that doesn't mean misty isn't wishing he wasn't wearing anything.

She then noticed ash looking at something to his right. Something inside her flared _'if you're looking at some girl then I swear Ash Ketchum, I'll THROTTLE YOU!!!' _she thought angrily as she looked at the direction and she found herself looking at the object of ash's attention as well

There is Brock, standing some distance away, mouth wide agape to the extent that the lower jaw dropped to knee level.

* * *

"Hey Brock, Brooooooock!!! Hellooooo" ash waved his hand in front of the man, still in that frozen position.

"BROCK!!!" misty yelled nearly defeaning her partner

"Ow, misty, that hurt MY ears" ash whined

"Oh quit being a whiner ash and let's figure out how to snap Brock out"

"I have an idea…" ash turned to the now awake pokemon "…thunderbolt him Pikachu!!!"

Pikachu looked disapprovingly at his master but obeyed anyways "pikaaaaCHUUUUUUUUU"

The thunderbolt collided with Brock's body….nothing happened.

"Whoa, and I thought onix was tough against electric attacks" ash voiced out.

* * *

"Water gun staryu!!" misty commanded her pokemon. The said pokemon did as he was told

….negative

* * *

"Flamethrower typloshion!!!" ash yelled. The volcanic like pokemon obeyed his master. The flame charred Brock's body.

But it didn't snap him up

* * *

Inside Brock's head….

Misty, ash, together in a bed…does that mean that they did it while I'm sleeping. Impossible, they both have their shirts.

Wait, if ash and misty are together, then….

Then….I'll be alone. I'll be the only one without a pair and I'm supposed to be the handsome, irresistible one!!

* * *

"Are you sure ash?" misty asked disapprovingly as ash crouched down.

"Don't worry misty, he'll snap up and cover it so fast that you won't see it" ash said proudly

"I don't know" misty still isn't fully convinced and neither are the pokemons

"Don't worry mist. My mom…" ash stopped _'We don't need to go there' _he thought. "Never mind, this is full proof"

Without warning, ash pulled Brock's pants and underwear down

**_"MY EEEEEEEEEEEYES"_** misty yelled

* * *

"Hm, if that didn't wake Brock up, then what will?" ash wondered, ignoring the stinging sensation on his head caused by an obnoxiously huge hump inflicted by misty's mallet after the last attempt.

"I don't know…" Misty said angrily "…just don't do THAT again!"

"Moreover…"ash ignored misty's yell "…why did he have that expression on his face"

"He probably saw us together in the tent and thought of something less innocent" misty proposed seeing that the subject of Brock's attention is the tent that has yet to be packed.

"But out position was innocent right?" ash inquired looking at misty. They then thought back to last night then they turned red.

Their position last night was definitely NOT innocent. Their legs were intertwined together. Ash's arms were wrapped around misty's body in a more possessive manner than protective. Misty practically groped ash's chest.

"Well…" misty broke their silence, trying to bring order in the atmosphere "…he misinterpreted us!!!"

"Yeah" ash gave his agreement "it was simply an innocent hug Brock" ash turned to the statue

"Phew!!!" both ash and misty nearly jumped out of their skins as Brock returned to normal almost too suddenly

* * *

Inside Brock's head….

The position they were in

Ash is more possessive than protective….

Misty is practically groping ash's chest

"It was simply an innocent hug Brock" he heard out side. Then, he snapped out of his trance

"Phew!!!" he said, surprising the two "that's a relief"

"Brock!!!" ash exclaimed "welcome back to earth! We tried everything to wake you up. I even tried…" then ash stopped suddenly thinking that it won't be a good idea to tell Brock _that_.

"Tried what?" Brock asked

"Don't ask…" Misty beat ash to it "For Christ's sake, don't ask" with that, she walked ahead of the two men

To be continued

Please review. I hope you find this chapter satisfactory


	6. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 6. enjoy!!

**Chapter VI: First Kiss**

"Phew, guys, you don't know how relieved I am when you said it was just an innocent hug" both ash and misty could only sigh in exasperation. Brock has used that line for the 15th time today.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Misty said, trying to change the conversation. For some reason, Brock's constant talk about the innocence of their hug is irritating her.

"Yeah, like where we are?" Ash stopped and looked around. They've lost the trail and are now surrounded by trees.

"Typical!!!" Misty shouted at ash's ears "…Still can't find your way out of forests"

"Oh yeah!!" Ash retorted, exchanging glares with misty.

"Stop it, both of you" Brock intervened, finally finding something to say other than what happened last night.

"Oh alright, but I think I'd like it a whole lot more when someone with a sense of direction lead the way" Misty turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, and I suppose you're the one with that sense of direction?" Ash said sarcastically.

Misty smirked as she turned to ash and Brock "Watch me"

* * *

"Umm, where are we?" ash inquired as he looked around them. Their surrounded by trees and trees and…well…more trees. 

Misty stopped suddenly. As a result, both ash and Brock stopped as well. Then she turned to look at them. "Guys, I think we're lost" she said, putting on her best puppy look.

Both Brock and ash fell over their heads.

"See, you don't have a sense of direction either" ash exclaimed

"Hey, its not my fault you got us lost in the first place!" Misty retorted, now glaring at ash.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!!"

"Stop it, both of you" Brock intervened yet again "None of you have a sense of direction so leave it to me"

* * *

"Sunlight!" Misty exclaimed as they reached a clearing by a river. 

"Alright!" that came from ash, running to the tree and taking a seat below its umbrella of leaves.

"Hold it ash, we need to set up camp first" Brock said, as he pulled their tent out of the bag and started setting it up. "Ash, set up your tent, Misty, could you set the table?"

"Sure thing" with that, misty ran towards the table.

"I'm going to get some firewood" Brock said as he finished the last touches to the tent.

"Alright" Ash said, still struggling to get Misty's tent up.

Misty simply looked at them from the table and watched as Brock left. Then, she watch ash stumble over and over again in an effort to get her tent up (yes, misty has a tent. She and ash have separate tents. They just slept in misty's tent last night because of the nightmare and because ash was too lazy to set up another tent)

Ash heard misty giggle from behind. He looked at her through the maze the crumpled tent created. "What's so funny?"

"You…" Misty replied, still giggling "…you're such a klutz"

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better?" Ash retorted. Misty sighed as she stood up and headed towards ash's direction.

30 minutes later….

"Ugh, where do you put this stupid thing anyway!!" Misty yelled in rage as she tried again and again to set the naughty tent up.

"Hah!! see, you can't set it up too" ash exclaimed proudly as he made his way towards misty. Both of them, however, were unable to get the tent up.

"Ash, you don't put that there"

"How do you know? Your worse than me in this field"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah"

"Why you little"

Misty charged at ash who is struggling to get the tent up. Unfortunately, she slipped and ended up pushing ash down with her. The two teens fell, misty on top of ash who fell back flat on the ground. The force of the fall caused misty's head to jerk forward causing her lips to collide with ash.

They both stared wide eyed at each other as soon as misty lifted her head up.

"Sorry for the long wait—" Brock dropped the firewood in his arms as he saw the scene laid down before him. Misty and ash looked at Brock, still in that position.

"We can explain" ash stuttered. But it was too late, Brock's mouth have already touched the ground.

To be continued.

Sorry for the long wait guys. I had some major problems regarding my internet connection and my account.

Please review.


	7. Caught, Red Handed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

here is chapter 7. Enjoy!!!

**Caught Red Handed**

"Lonely…"

"Come on Brock, it was just an accident!" Ash said. After Brock saw them, his jaw dropped to the floor. After snapping him up, he just started singing to himself.

"I'm mister lonely…"

"Quit singing Brock..." that was misty, trying to restore order "….it was just an accident"

"I have nobody…"

"Quit being such a drama queen Brock!" ash and misty are now getting impatient

"Nobody but me…ooooh ooh…"

"Brock, come on, it was just an innocent kiss" Misty rubbed her temples

"So it was a kiss!! I knew it, you two are leaving me alone!!!" Brock whined.

"It was NOT A KISS!!! It was an ACCIDENT, AN ACCIDENT" Ash yelled

* * *

After several hours of explaining, Brock finally accepted the fact. Needless to say, both ash and misty were very, very relieved.

They resumed their journey as soon as they packed up and eaten. And like before, the only thing Brock talked about was how grateful he was that the scene he saw was simply an innocent scene.

"I can't believe I actually believed you guys are going together" Brock said for the umpteenth time that day. Both ash and misty could only groan. If they weren't such good friends, then they'd have throttled Brock a long, long time ago.

"Damn, to think that I actually believed that you two were together, it's crazy right?" Brock looked behind his two companions with one big smile on his face.

Both ash and misty simply nodded. If they don't, then they'd have to deal with another deranged Brock and they'll have to explain everything over again. It's best that they just agree with what the older man says, even though both parties knew that he was wrong.

Yes, both ash and misty know that they have feelings for each other beyond friendship and they know that the other feels the same way. They're just too afraid to admit it. In fact, when their lips touched, the kiss lasted for a few more milliseconds. They both drank those precious moments like a thirsty animal. That's the reason why it lasted longer that it should have and that's the reason why Brock caught them.

Suddenly, some growling sound was heard.

"What was that?" Misty asked, somewhat scared. The same growl was heard. She looked behind her only to see ash grinning dumbly at her.

"Guess my stomach needs to refuel" ash sheepishly grinned as scratched the back of his head.

"Ash, you're such a big glutton" Misty commented. Then, her stomach growled as well.

"Look who's talking" ash said, smirking at misty.

"Shut up ash!"

* * *

"Brock, isn't it ready yet?" ash whined as he sat on the table they set up on the nearest clearing they found.

"Hold your horses ash, we need fire wood" Brock replied.

"I'll go" ash stood up but just as he was about to go, Brock stopped him.

"No I'll go. Last time you fetched the firewood, you took a whole 50 minutes and you came back with a Xatu!" with that, Brock left

* * *

It was nearing night time when the man returned. It rained while he was fetching some fire woods and have to stop under a tree. After that, he had a hard time looking for dry fire woods.

"Sorry for the wait guys, I got caught in the rain" Brock entered the clearing and to his surprise, the tents were set up and the table is empty.

"Hmm, they must've slept early" he said as he dropped the fire woods and went to ash's tent to check his hypothesis. When he unzipped the tent...0.0

Ash lying on the bed, misty on top of him….

….

…

…

…

Both are soaking wet…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Both are wearing nothing but their underwear

To be continued.

Wanna know what happened when Brock was out? Put it in your review


	8. While Brock was out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

**While Brock was Out**

( **A/N: **This happened when Brock left to get fire wood on the previous chapter)

Both ash and misty watched as Brock disappeared in the bushes. When the man was completely out of sight, they both let out a sigh and their stomachs let out a growl. An awkward silence fell upon the clearing.

"Ash, maybe you should set up the tent while Brock is out. It should save us some time later" Misty proposed.

"Misty, I can't do anything when I'm hungry!" was all ash said.

"Oh, how responsible of you ash. That was sarcasm by the way" Misty retorted.

"If you want to save some time later, why don't you set the tent up" ash spat back.

"I'm a girl ash and furthermore—" a drop of water cut her off. "That's weird" was all misty could manage to say. Then, without warning, heavy rain started pouring down on them. The almost leafless tree behind them is doing little to protect them from the water.

"ASH SET THE DAMN TENT ALREADY!!!" Misty yelled.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" with that, ash ran towards the bag and got out one tent and started setting it up. He struggled on putting the tent up. Not only is the tent incredibly complex but the rain water is soaking him to the bones and he has to wipe his eyes every now and then to clear his vision.

Misty was in no better condition. The rain is worsening by the minute and she is being soaked by the minute. "ASH KETCHUM HURRY WITH THAT TENT. I'M SOAKING WET!!!" she yelled to the struggling boy some distance away.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAVE IT EASY!!!" ash yelled back, still trying to get the tent up.

"QUIT WHINING AND START SETTING THE DAMN TENT UP!!" misty retorted. Among all the residents of the clearing, the only creatures who have it easy were Togepi and Pikachu as their small bodies were small enough for the tree to accommodate and they can climb high branches which bore thicker leaves.

Ash just mumbled some whining words. Experience tells him that it would be utterly useless to try and argue with misty. After countless attempts, he was able to set the tent up. And got in, misty not far behind.

"I'm soaking wet" misty whined as she zipped the tent close.

"That makes two of us" ash agreed as he removed hi cap and sat on a corner. Misty sat by the tent opening and unzipped it a little o she could see outside.

"This rain sure came in a hurry" she voiced out. Ash simply nodded in agreement. An awkward silence fell on the two. Both individuals caught in their own thoughts.

Ash glanced towards misty and watched her watch the rain. Little did he notice his eyes wondering down the body of the wet teenager. Her wet clothes clung to her delicate curves so beautifully leaving little for his imagination. Her exposed abdomen was trickled with droplets of water making it seemingly shine under the little light the skies above allowed to seep through.

Misty felt a pair of eyes looking at her and she looked to the direction of ash. She was just in time to see him turn away. She turned away too, ignoring whether or not he was watching her in favor of her own thoughts.

Her mind drifted back to a few minutes ago, when ash was setting up the tent and was soaking wet. She remembered perfectly how his clothes clung to his hard muscles, sculpting what's behind it almost too perfectly. She contemplated on how his sleeves stretched whenever his biceps show or how the wet water on his tight black shirt made his chest seemingly shine in the dark light.

The two teenagers subconsciously sighed as the rain continued pouring down. Then, misty's thoughts drifted back to what happened earlier that day.

"Ash…" she begn. Normally, she'll ignore the topic but the silence is deafening, not to mention insane, "…do you really think that what happened earlier was an accident?"

Ash was genuinely surprised by the question "huh?" was all he was able to say.

"I mean earlier, when our lips met. Do you think it was just an accident? Or did you….you know….feel something?"

Ash was silent after that. He may be dense but he surely knows when he has to be honest and this is one of those times. Unfortunately, honesty seems scary at the time. So, to be on the safe side… "Did you?"

Misty should have seen that coming. She lowered her head and gave out a small nod. Unlike ash, she is more comfortable with expressing her feelings. "How about you?"

Ash was again, silent for two reasons: (1) misty said she felt something when their lips met and (2) he's thinking whether or not he should say what he really means. Minutes ticked by as the teen contemplated on his thought. If misty admitted her feelings for him, then wouldn't it be fair if he too tell the truth?

"Yeah, I felt something" he replied. Misty looked at him, partially in shock that he'll admit something like that. Their eyes met and only the constant raindrops can be heard. It was several minute later before both of them realized they've been staring at each other for so long.

"We should go to bed" ash proposed as he settled in.

"Ash, what about Pikachu and Togepi?" misty asked concernedly.

"Their safe up the tree mist, don't worry. Their probably safer than you and me"

Misty nodded at this and took a spot beside ash. Both parties closed their eyes and waited for sleep to take over. That is, until ash felt something shaking behind him.

"Misty?" he looked at his back only to see misty shivering from the cold. "Misty your cold" he said concernedly as he turned to face the orange haired girl.

Misty can't think of a reply. She is cold and it is evident, she can't hide it like she usually does. Suddenly, warmth flooded her sys tem as she felt a hard body pressed against hers.

"Better?" he asked as he embraced the girl tightly around his arms. He felt her nod and he smiled as he tightened the hug.

"Ash…" misty whispered

"Hmm?"

She looked up at him and for the second time, their eyes met. But unlike before, its not only their eyes that met but their lips as well. Both of them savored the sensation of their lips touching the other. And it was not enough for them as they desperately tried to deepen it.

Misty could feel his tongue rub her lips, seeking permission for entrance. She gave her answer by opening her lips and let him enter. And enter he did as he found himself lavishing her mouth with his tongue, his desire being matched by his partner.

They were barely aware that they've moved and before long, ash found himself on top of misty.

"Ash, its hot!" misty moaned as her partner trailed down her cheek bones, placing hot, wet kisses in its wake.

"You were cold a few moments ago" ash replied, stopping on his quest to look at misty's eyes.

"Yes, well, the rain have stopped and now I'm hot" she said, almost impatiently. This is the problem if you're in love with a dense person, they don't know when they should take your clothes off.

"Want me to cool you up?" maybe ash isn't as dense as she first thought as she felt his hand resting on the clips that secured her jumper. She giggled and gave a nod.

Ash nodded back as he undid her jumper, taking it off together with her shirt and he can't help but let out a hiss as he saw her body presented right in front of him. Without wasting a second, he dove down and continued exploring her body.

Misty could feel his wet lips trail down her cheek bone and move further down her neck. She could feel his rough hands gently move upwards on the sides of her soaking body. She shivered at this as his rough hands continued caressing her bare skin.

A loud moan escaped her lips as ash licked the cleavage causing her to arch her chest up high and throw her head back.

"Ash what the hell are you waiting for?" she said as she rubbed her clothed hip against his jeans. The boy got the hint and dove down to caress her lips in his while one of his hands slowly and tantalizingly moved down to her shorts while the other moved up to untie her hair.

Misty could feel his rough hand on her navel, seemingly teasing her.

"Ash please" she begged. The torture was too much. Before long, the shorts were discarded and misty was left to her underwear. She rubbed her now naked hips against his jeans, feeling his hard erection against his pants. She was barely aware of him moving down from her lips to her abdomen.

He knows he shouldn't have but her smooth, cream colored abdomen was just too much and before long, he found himself trailing down towards it, placing hot wet kisses down her stomach. He could feel her shiver underneath him. He could hear her moan, as if urging him to continue. And he would've if misty hadn't got the better of him.

"Come here ash, I want it now!" she moaned as she pulled his head up and pressed her lips harshly against his. This gave her the opportunity to roll on top of him. "My turn" she whispered in his ear as she mercilessly tore off his blue polo and back shirt leaving his upper body bare, exposed and _vulnerable_ to her desire.

She sat on top of him, hands grazing down on his perfect, soaking wet physique. The tiny droplets of water on his skin makes him seemingly glos in the darkness. She could feel him shiver under her touch. A sly smile crawled on her face as she slowly moved down and pressed her lips against his once more.

Ash let out a moan as soon as his lips were free. He let her trail wet kisses down his jaw bone. He could feel her desire from her kisses as she is now moving down his neck.

Misty's brain is fogged by now. Fogged by pleasure, fogged by the countless things she wants to do to this beautiful boy. She could feel him shiver as she licked his chest, marking it as her territory.

A loud hiss escaped his lips and his head threw backwards as he felt his partner playfully bite one of his nipples. He looked down only to see misty smiling slyly at him, his nipple between her teeth.

How she loves his reaction and she wants more. In line with this desire, she started trailing downwards again, this time marking his abdomen. Her hands trailed up and down his body, feeling those rock hard muscles he's sculpted over the years. She subconsciously frowned as she rubbed her hips against his and felt the rough jeans instead of his skin.

"Let's make a deal ash" she started in a somewhat drunken tone

"Sure" was all he said

"If you resist me, I become your property…" she leaned in and whispered in his ear "…but if you do, you become my property and you have to do whatever I ask for 2 weeks"

"That's it?" he said, somewhat cockily "alright, but if I win, you do whatever I ask for 2 weeks" he whispered in her ear. He felt her nod excitedly.

Ash watched in a somewhat deranged state as misty removed his pants. And couldn't have removed it faster. The way she removed it, she resembled a child in a toy store about to get what she wants.

Misty smiled slyly as she now took in his nearly naked form. Without a second thought, she softly put three fingers on the bottom of his boxers where she could make out the edge of his hard erection and lightly rubbed it.

Ash's breathing became faster and his moans more frequent as he felt his partner's fingers gently rub his g-spot.

"Misty, please" he threw his head back, trying to resist.

"What was that ash, you give up?" she playfully inquired, this time, slipping her hand inside his boxers. She heard him hiss as he arched his chest high up and his head thrown back.

"Misty this is torture"

"No its not. Quit being such a baby ash" this time, she wrapped her fingers around him and started moving it in a somewhat rhythmical motion.

"Alright, alright, I surrender, I surrender" ash exclaimed. A little more and he might loose control.

Misty smirked and slid her hand out of his boxers. She leaned in, hand once again trailing up his torso until her lips are centimeters apart from his ear. "I win" she whispered. Just then, the zipper to the tent opened. Both parties were snapped out of their pleasure induced trance as they both saw Brock by the opening with an expression of 0.0

Ash stuttered… "W-w-w-we can explain"

To be continued

That was fast for an update now wasn't it? Please review


	9. Brock's attempt to get a girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Sorry for the long update guys. Please enjoy!!

**Brock's Attempt to get a Girl**

"We can explain!" Ash stuttered as he took note of Brock's expression. Unfortunately for him, the man has already locked himself out of the outside world as has now turned against them, preferring to curl into a ball in one corner and sulk.

"Brock!" Misty got up and dressed in a hurry. Ash did the same, slipping on his pants (His shirt and polo was torn off remember?)

"Brock?" Misty said again, this time in a more hushed tone as she approached the man sucking his thumb. She crouched down and tapped the man's back.

"Brock, we were just warming each other up! There's no harm in that" Ash crouched beside misty trying to conceal what just happened.

"He's right Brock. The reason why we were naked was because me and ash were soaking wet so we kinda had to be naked" _'Greatest lie of the century!'_ a voice inside misty's head screamed. The girl simply pushed it back.

Brock looked at both of them, his thumb still inside his mouth. He looked at misty then, his eyes fell upon ash's bare upper body. he is obviously inquiring why the boy is still half naked.

"Well, you see…umm…you see…we, kinda had some troubles getting my shirt off so we kinda have to cut it off" _'LIAR!'_ this time, the voice nagged on ash's head.

Brock is still looking at them, obviously not believing a word their saying. He obviously wants the truth.

"Brock come on, stop sulking, we have a long journey ahead of us" Ash said, now in a somewhat pleading tone. The man simply turned away. It was a clear answer—NO—both ash and misty sighed. They can't think of anymore good excuses. They were caught red handed. In fact, if Brock hadn't showed up, then they'll end up bare naked on one tent.

"Alright…" Misty sighed as she raised her hands up in the air "…we give up, we'll tell you the truth"

Ash looked at misty, a look of disbelief painted across his face. Misty simply mouthed to him "let's just get this over with"

Brock looked at them, expecting the answer.

"Ash, you tell him" Misty commanded

"Why me?"

"Because, Ash Ketchum, in case you have forgotten, you lost our bet and now you're my _personal_ slave for TWO WEEKS!!" Misty exclaimed.

The pokemons, Pikachu and togepi, have come down to see what's going on. The yellow rodent immediately took note of his master's expression—grave.

"Oh alright…" ash turned to Brock "…Brock, me and misty are having a….uh….umm…we're having a….uh…ummm…." _'damn it, come on ash, just say it!' _the boy thought to himself "….mistyandIarehavingarelationshipwitheachother!" there, he finally said. In a hurry, yes, but at least he said it.

"I KNEW IT!!!" Brock yelled "I KNEW IT. YOU TWO ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR AND ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"No we won't, Brock. Where did you even get that?" misty said, finally relieved that the Brock issue is over.

"From this magazine" Brock held up a magazine which read 'how to get a girl using simple charms'

"And tell me, how many times have that magazine given you a girl?" misty crossed her arms across her chest.

"Umm…" Brock contemplated. Its true, none of the techniques mentioned in the magazine has ever worked on any girl.

"Well?" Misty's hands are now on her waist.

"That's only because you drag me out of every girl I hit on!" Brock protested

"Okay then…" a sly smile crawled its way up misty's face "…we'll go to town and you charm every girl you see while me and ash watch you"

"Why should I watch too if I can just eat at some restaurant?!" ash protested.

"BECAUSE I _**OWN **_YOU ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty yelled.

"Oh yeah" ash lowered his head.

"Pikachu" the rodent could only look at his master in pity.

"Deal!" Brock said as he packed up and started to leave.

* * *

"Hi miss, do you have a band aid" Brock approached a lady with red flowing hair

"Why?" the girl asked, very perplexed at the concept of a stranger asking for a band aid.

"Because I just tripped falling for you"

…

…

"Wait, please!" Brock exclaimed at the lady now walking away with 'hmph'

Misty sighed as she watched from a distance while Brock vainly continued on trying to attract girls. If he wasn't so vain and if he would use some good pick up lines, not the ones that you'd hear from the 1980's, then maybe he'll get a girlfriend.

"Where is it?" a voice snapped misty out of her trance. She looked behind her only to see ash rummaging through his backpack.

"What are you looking for?" she inquired.

"My shirt…" the boy didn't even bother to look behind him "…I know I brought a spare black shirt for this journey"

"Didn't you use it to try and catch a Dratini?"

Ash's head shot up as he remembered quite clearly what happened.

Flashback

"Oh boy, a dratini!" ash exclaimed as he spotted the rare pokemon sitting by the lake.

"Ash, we left our pokemon at the center remember, how can you possibly capture that?" misty gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't worry misty, I know how." Ash said, taking off his black shirt "…I saw this on a documentary once" with that, the boy threw the black shirt over the dratini's head and lounged at it.

"I GOT IT!" he yelled.

"Uh, ash" misty nervously pointed at something behind the boy. The said trainer looked behind his only to see a very furious mother dragonite staring at him.

Without a second thought, ash and misty ran away for dear life, leaving behind the black shirt

End of flashback

"Ahhh" ash scratched his head in frustration "Now I have to walk half naked along the streets"

"Can't you just button your polo?" misty said, taking a sip of her smoothy.

"This thing doesn't have any buttons misty, it was meant to be open" ash took a seat beside the orange haired girl and rested his forearms by the table.

"Well, you'll just have to walk around with an open polo shirt then"

"What?" ash whined. Before misty could retort, however, Brock approached them with a grim expression on his face.

"I take it the pick up lines didn't work?" misty smirked at the man. Brock simply shook his head.

"Don't worry Brock, you can't expect a girl to like you at first sight, do you?" ash took a sip at his smoothy while giving Pikachu some ketchup he always stores in the backpack. Contrary to popular belief, Pikachu is ash's rival for food and unless he doesn't give the rat pokemon some ketchup, then it'll shock him and steal his food. He learned that the hard way.

"Yeah, I mean, do you actually expect someone to walk up to you and say 'are you taken?'"

Before Brock could make a comment on misty's statement, a girl with dark and knee length hair approached them.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing on the seat beside ash.

"No of course not" Brock answered immediately, fixing his looks, ready to impress the beauty.

"I see…" then, her hand landed on ash's exposed chest and looked at the boy with a sly smile "…how about you, are you taken?"

To be continued

Sorry for the long update. And sorry for all Brock fans out there. I know I was bad for torturing him and I know you feel sad for him, but please, do forgive me. If you like, I can make Brock happy on the next chapter.

Anyway, Please review.


	10. Misty's possessive side

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 10. Enjoy!!!

**Misty's Possessive Side**

"Are you taken sexy?" the girl asked as she seductively stroke her hand up and down the boy's naked chest.

"Uh…umm…uuhh…" ash scanned the horizon looking for something to say and instead of a tip, he saw a flaming misty with a look saying 'if you dare say no, I promise you'll regret it ash ketchum'.

"Well?" the girl smiled at him.

His eyes continued to scan the surrounding, something about the girl's touch is making him nervous. "I LIKE FRUIT SMOOTHY!!" he suddenly yelled, how he got that answer, don't ask.

Misty and Brock tumbled over their seats while the dark haired beauty giggled.

"You're funny!"

"Excuse me…" misty stepped in, trying to control her temper "…I'm sorry, but he's taken by me"

"Oh? That's too bad" the girl pouted.

"If you want someone, then Brock's available" ash gave out a forced, shaky smile. Something inside him tell him that today wouldn't be a very good day for him, especially with misty's rage.

"Who's he?"

"Me!" Brock stood up from the chair and looked at the girl with a goofy expression and a red face.

"Okay, let's see what you got, charm me pretty boy" the girl sat on the chair beside ash who was dragged by misty so their closer.

"Charm you? How can I ever charm someone as beautiful as you? Tell me, do you have any bruises?" Brock retained his goofy face. Both ash and misty's face contorted into a pure perplexed expression as well as the girl. They have absolutely no idea where this is going.

"N-no, why?" the girl's brows furrowed

"Because you're like an angel that fell from heaven"

…

…

…

(crickets chirping)

"I-I gotta go" with that, the black beauty stood "Call me" she whispered as she inserted a piece of paper on ash's collar. With that, she left.

"WAIT!!!" came Brock's desperate cry.

"Phew" ash sighed in relief. _'Glad that's over with'_ he thought. But then, just as he thought that he'll be having no problems, he came face to face with a VERY pissed off misty.

* * *

"Come on misty, I'm sorry, it's not my fault. Please, this is embarrassing!" ash begged to his 'girlfriend' as they walked through the town earning them stares from people.

"No way! Remember, you're my slave for two weeks, ash ketchum!" misty said as she dragged her partner to the swimsuit shop.

"Please, this is torture misty. Don't you have mercy?"

"No!" she entered the swimsuit store and all the people stared at them. After all, how many times do you see a girl, dragging her boyfriend with a rope tying her boyfriend's hands together with the neck. What's more is that the boy is bare at the top with a huge inscription of "MISTY'S PROPERTY" written on his chest.

"Alright, let's pick out a swimsuit for me while Brock is looking for girls" misty said as she looked through some drawers.

"Misty you already have a swimsuit" ash commented, ignoring the weird looks his gaining from ladies and some confused faces of the males.

"Ash, we girls are not satisfied with just one swimsuit. We need a bunch of them"

"But misty…"

"QUIT COMPLAINING!!!"

"Yes ma'am" he answered quickly, shrinking over the ferocity of his girlfriend. He knew it! This would be a rough day for him. Pikachu could only stare in pity as his master turned to a full time slave carry the dozen and dozens of swimsuits misty plans to buy. Togepi? Well, he's currently smiling at the scenery before him that he deemed as "cute"

* * *

"Oh, my legs are killing me" ash sat on the chair as he put the misty's luggage down. Misty sat beside him then leaned sideways so her head is resting on ash's shoulder. She inhaled his scent and despite the fact that he's sweating which was the result of carrying tons of shopping goods, she still loves it.

Ash drew a deep breath as misty's hand landed on his chest and started to move slowly, tracing the letters she wrote on his chest. "Misty, we're in public!" he whispered.

"So?" she could feel her seductive self take over her slowly. She loves torturing this cute little boy.

"Misty please" he could feel his seductive side nagging on the back of his head, telling him to give in.

'_Stop! I have to stop! Bad Misty! Bad!'_ Misty scolded herself as she tried desperately to stop her hand that is now on his abs, threatening to move down to that sensitive spot. Pikachu and togepi are both asleep underneath the table so they can't see them. But the crowds can and shortly afterwards, the paparazzi would be coming too. After all, seeing one of the greatest pokemon master being groped and slaved by a gym leader that he's probably beaten is a great story. Thankfully, Brock arrived before things got too far and the two are back to their casual sitting position in no time.

Brock sighed as he took a seat in front of the couple.

"No luck?" ash inquired, trying his hardest to ignore what could've happened if the man haven't shown up. Brock simply shook his head then lounged forward, grabbed his bare arms and looked at him in the eye.

"ASH, PLEASE TELL ME!!! HOW DO YOU GET SO MANY GIRLS ATTRACTED TO YOU!!!" Brock shook the boy violently. Unfortunately, he shook him too violently as the boy's head hung loosely on his back with swirly eyes "oops".

Brock's eyes then lit up as if realizing the reason why. "I know why girls are so attracted to ash" Brock smiled as he let go of the boy

"Oh yeah?" misty seemed genuinely amused. Brock nodded as he stood on the table and removed his shirt!

To be continued

That was fast for an update now wasn't it? Please review


	11. Mall disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 11. Enjoy!!

**Mall Disaster**

"MY EYES!!" misty exclaimed as Brock removed his shirt and made a posing on top of the table while she covered her eyes. Brock isn't exactly someone you'd call 'sexy. He may have the chest and biceps but the big bell could be a minus and when compared to ash's, she'll have to say Brock looks like a warthog.

"Come on misty, it can't be that bad" Brock said, making several provocative poses.

"Ugh, never mind that, I'm going to the mall, come on ash. Togepi, Pikachu,watch over Brock for us okay?" with that, the girl left dragging ash along the streets.

"Hmph, we'll just see about that!" Brock said as he continued making some poses.

* * *

"Hmm, ash, what's better, the pink one or the blue one?" Misty asked her partner, still half naked, as she went out of the dressing room holding a pink shirt and a blue blouse. 

"The blue one" ash immediately pointed the blue blouse without a second thought. Personally, he doesn't really care about what misty is wearing. She looks good in almost anything. What he does care about is finding a black shirt. The air-conditioning unit of the mall is freezing him.

"Okay, then I'll take the pink shirt" misty said, returning the blue blouse.

"Why do you ask my opinion if your not gonna take it" ash whined, standing up from the chair. Misty grabbed the ropes that bound his limbs together and dragged him to the cashier. Needless to say, they earned weird stares from other people.

"Because, I know you don't have any taste at all, ash ketchum. If you liked the blue blouse, then it's ugly" misty explained paying for the shirt.

"Say what? Now listen—" but before he could continue, a huge bang echoed through the mall. All inhabitants of the structure was visibly shaken. Then suddenly, the building collapsed.

"MISTY LOOK OUT!!" Ash jumped to cover for misty.

* * *

"Preee?" togepi looked at the disintegrating building some distance away. 

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at where togepi was looking too.

"What's up you two?" Brock inquired, looking at the location the two pokemon are staring at. Then, his mouth dropped as he saw the mall Misty and ash entered slowly disappear on the horizon.

* * *

'_I'm dead, oh my god I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead" _the phrase echoed over and over again in misty's mind. 

"Misty? Are you alright?" a voice called her. She opened her eyes only to meet with ash's worried ones. She looked around her only to see the debris of the building. It was then that she realized their position.

She was crouched on a pocket of air. Ash is on top of her, standing on all fours, a huge slab of concrete that would've crushed her on top of his back. He's grunting every now and then, obviously having trouble keeping the huge slab from crushing them both. There is also the fact that he's sweating like crazy to support this.

"Ash are you alright?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry mist, I'm fine" he gave her a shaky smile. He tried to use his pokemon to get them out a few minutes earlier bu he found that he can't reach his pokeballs. If he tried, one arm would be left to support him and the concrete. It would be too much and it would surely collapse. Misty is not on the best position to get his pokeballs either so their stuck.

Misty felt something wet touch her ear. The looked to her side and to her horror, she saw that it was blood, flowing down ash's arm. She trailed its path and found the source: A metal pipe pierced through ash's shoulder releasing an insanely huge amount of blood. "Oh my god ash, your shoulder"

"Don't worry about it mist, its nothing, really"

* * *

"Officer!" Brock ran towards Officer Jenny who is now at the disaster site. 

"Huh?" the blue haired police looked behind her only to see a half naked man with atogepi and a pikachu running towards her.

"Officer Jenny, my friends are in there, are they safe?" normally, he'd flirt with the beauty but this is a more serious matter.

"We're not sure son, why don't you and your pokemon go to that tent and wait. We're still looking for survivors" the woman pointed at a tent some distance away. Brock nodded and headed there, hoping that his friends are inside.

* * *

She couldn't hear anything but ash's constant grunts and groans of distress. She could feel nothing but his blood on her ear and his sweat trickling down on her. She couldn't see anything but his tired, trembling muscles begging for relief. 

"Ash?" it was the only thing she could say. It was the only thing she could do. She felt so useless at this hour! Damn, if she had known that ash would be suffering this much because of her, she would've just let herself die than seeing him in so much pain.

"I'm fine, Misty, I'm fine" like misty, his dictionary is very limited at this hour. His breathing has become shallow and he could feel his arms going numb.

Just hen, they heard someone yell. They strained their ears to hear clearer.

"Is anyone there?" the volume was weak but they heard it—a rescuer.

"HELP!!! WE'RE DOWN HERE!!! HELP!!!" Misty was the one who yelled. Ash is too tired to yell or even speak in a normal volume.

"Over here" they heard the rescuer yell to his comrades and to their relief, a stream of sunlight entered their makeshift 'tomb'.

"Help" Misty said again as soon as she saw the face of the rescuer "me and my friend got stuck here"

"Friend?" at first, the rescuer looked confused but he soon found the answer when he saw an arm, too muscular to be a female's, supporting the slab of concrete. "Don't worry miss, we'll get you and your friend outta there" with that, the rescuer took misty's hand and glided her up, covering her eyes so as not to blind her from the sudden sunlight.

Ash smiled as he saw misty leave the danger zone. "You'll be alright misty, take care" he gave her a smile.

It was like a slow motion to misty as she witnessed ash's arms giving in. it was like a slow motion when she saw the slab of concrete crush her beloved below its mass weight.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!"_**

To be continued

By the way, I found on the internet a character named May (I didn't really finish the story of pokemon) and it seems like she's a major character. I would like top ask you guys if you want her in this fic?

Okay, as you can see, this chapter is a serious one compared to the other chapters. This is because, when I looked at my fanfic, I realized that there isn't much romance as it should be. So, I used this chapter to add some fluff. Hope you guys are not too disappointed.

Sorry for the long update. Please review


	12. Waiting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

Here is chapter 12, enjoy!!!

**Waiting **

"ASH!! ASH!!!" Misty yelled as she struggled against the grip of the rescuers, preventing her to run back to the danger zone "ASH!!! PLEASE GET HIM OUT OF THERE!!!" it was a stupid statement because right now, the rescuers is pulling ash out of the debris and putting him on a stretcher.

"ASH!!!" she broke free of the rescuers' grip and ran towards the unconscious boy lying on the stretcher on the ground. She gasped when she saw his condition. Dirt, sweat and blood stained his chest. Blood oozed out of his forehead and mouth. More blood came out of the stab wound from the steel bar that pierced his shoulder. She felt herself slowly sink.

"Ash…" her lower lip trembled as she fell to her knees. "Ash…" her hands made their way to his head, wrapping it on a tight embrace "…Please, be alright. Please…OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" her voice is raw and broken and she sniffed for every word she says.

A rescuer placed his hand on misty's shoulder in sympathy "Don't worry miss, we'll take good care of him" with that, the group of rescuers left carrying her loved one away.

"Misty, we were worried about you" Brock, now fully dressed, approached the obviously depressed misty followed by Pikachu and togepi.

"Pikachu" the rat pokemon stared with sorrowful eyes at the orange haired girl.

Misty crouched down and put a hand on top of Pikachu's head. "Don't worry Pikachu, ash will be alright. He's strong and kind. He'll never leave us, not like this" her smile was a bittersweet one.

The loud crying of togepi seemingly echoed in her ears as the egg pokemon expressed his grief for his 'father'

"Togepi" Misty whispered as she embraced the baby in her arms. She may have said it but even she is unsure whether or not ash will come back. They can only hope, that's all they can do.

* * *

Seconds felt like hours, minutes like days and hours like years. That is what misty felt right at this moment, here, in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Well, they said the doctors are trying their best to heal the injured and so far have their hands full" Brock came back from talking to the nurse, inquiring about when they'll be able to visit ash.

Misty nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts still focused on ash. They left his pokemon at the pokemon center for a check up.

"Do you think…he'll make it?" her voice was small and the only subject of her eyes is the marbled floors of the hospital room.

"Of course he'll make it misty!" Brock exclaimed "we just have to believe in him like we do during his pokemon battles against gym leaders and pokemon leagues. He's a strong guy misty, he can make it"

"My fault" she whispered in a very low volume.

"Huh?"

"My fault…" this time, the volume was higher "…it's my fault that he's like this. If I haven't been so absent minded on the mall. If I hadn't dragged him there, none of these would be happening. We would all be on the road, walking happily side by side, eating together on a clearing, sleeping on the tent together. If I hadn't been so stupid…" she broke down as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Misty…" Brock whispered in a hushed tone.

"Excuse me…"a nurse approached them. "Are you friends of Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes we are" Brock answered since his companion is still in sorrow.

"I see, the doctor informed me that you may see him now"

"Where?" Misty's face shot up to look at the nurse with teary red eyes "What's his current condition?"

The nurse took time to recompose herself since she was taken a little aback by the girl's sudden 'enthusiasm' but she answered nonetheless "they've managed to stabilize his condition despite his injuries. These injuries include: Stab wound on the left shoulder, which nearly damaged his heart, nearly 50 lacerations on the back caused by falling debris, Dehydration, massive internal bleeding and four broken ribs. With all these injuries, it's a miracle he's still alive. Though they've managed to stabilize his condition, he's still in danger of…well…not making it"

Misty's skin paled as ash's injuries sank in her mind _'That many?' _she thought. Her lower lip trembled and her eyes threatened to spill out tears. "W-when can we see him?"

"You may see him now but only for a limited number of hours. He's in room 1013…" the nurse replied "…I'll take you there" with that, she walked towards the elevator followed by Brock gently pushing misty to follow as well as the girl is still in partial shock.

* * *

"Here he is" the nurse stepped aside and let the two visitors see their injured friend.

Misty gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the state he was in

To be continued

Please review


	13. Please Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**Here is chapter 13, enjoy!!!**

**Please Wake Up**

Misty's eyes watered at the sight before her.

Ash is lying down on the bed, his skin pale white, his eyes are surrounded by dark, deep violet eye bags, his lips is in a purplish color and he's foaming at the mouth. There are various chords connected to his body and he's groaning every now and then, expressing his pain.

"Ash Ketchum, pokemon trainer from Pallet Town, injuries sustained: Stab wound on the left shoulder, which nearly damaged his heart, nearly 50 lacerations on the back caused by falling debris, Dehydration, massive internal bleeding and four broken ribs. He's bloodstream has also been poisoned" the nurse explained, laying all the cards on the table for Misty to see.

"Poisoned?" misty asked absentmindedly making her way to the bed.

The nurse nodded "Apparently, there had been a gas leak and the metal pipe that pierced through his shoulder was soaked in gas"

Misty gasped at hearing this. She gasped again when she saw his face up close—he's worse than she thought. Ever so carefully, she sat on the bedside and caressed his forehead.

"I'll be taking my leave now" the nurse left, giving the trio their privacy.

"Togepree?" Togepi walked on the bed and tugged on ash's pants. Then, his eyes watered and started to cry, continuously tugging on his 'father's' pants as if urging him to wake up. Pikachu, although much more mature than togepi, did the same as the rodent violently shook his master's body in hopes of waking him up.

"Pikachu, Togepi…" Misty whispered then her voice broke "…Ash" tears once again fell down her cheeks as grief overtook her system once more.

"Don't worry misty…" Brock put a comforting hand on her left shoulder "…I've said it more than once but I'll say it again, ash is a strong boy and he'll never leave us, not like this. He may be dense at some times but he's a kind person and I'm sure he won't let you suffer"

Misty continued to sob and sniff every now and then as she gave a broken nod of understanding. It took her quite some time to recompose herself and wipe her tears away. She put her hand on top of his forehead and moved it upwards to caress his hair. She's trembling violently as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to spill once more. She must be strong, for ash.

They have no idea how long they stayed like that in silence, reminiscing about happy times and before they knew it, visiting hours was over.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Misty pleaded to the nurse that informed them of the time limit.

"I'm sorry…" the nurse smiled apologetically at them "…but orders are orders and policies are policies. It would only be fair to the other patients who also had their loved ones leave them so early"

"I see, thank you" with that, the trio left followed by two very reluctant pokemon.

* * *

"Stay here misty, I'll get us something to eat" with that, the man left. She and Brock are staying at a cheap hotel and their currently at the restaurant. Her eyes are still distant. She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts when a girl approached her. 

"Hi, is this seat taken?" the girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes asked, pointing to the seat next to her. The table has four seats—one for her, one for Brock and one, although not present, for ash. She still reserves him a seat and the girl is currently asking if ash's seat is taken.

"Yes it is, sorry. You can take this seat" she pointed to the seat across her.

The girl looked confused but nodded anyway. "Thanks a bunch, I couldn't find another seat in this restaurant"

"You're welcome" misty forced a smile and although successful, it was obvious that it was fake.

"You look troubled, is something wrong?" the girl looked at misty.

"No, nothing's wrong, thanks for the concern though" another fake smile and another frown on the girl's face.

"Your boyfriend got caught trying to save you at that accident site, didn't he?" the girl's voice became darker.

Misty was astonished to say the least. "How'd you know?"

"I was wearing the same expression you're wearing right now when my boyfriend got sent to the hospital too. It was a good thing that he received minor injuries trying to save me" the girl explained, her bubbly smile returning to her face.

Misty nodded. "Mine's still in the hospital"

"I'm sorry about that"

The orange haired girl shook her head "It's okay. It's just that, I don't know what I'll do without him. He's such a rare boy. He's cute, he's not the smartest guy around but he's very caring. He's also very brave, passionate…" misty's grave expression turned into a dreamy one as she reminisced on ash's qualities.

"Good in bed?" the girl inquired teasingly. Misty blushed wildly at this. They have yet to do it but they've done part of it. "Come on, you can tell me"

With much difficulty, the orange haired girl nodded with a shy smile on her face.

The girl giggled at this. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a man walking towards them.

"Ready to go?" the man asked the girl. The girl nodded with a smile.

Misty enviously looked at the couple as they kissed. _'That must be her boyfriend who saved her'_ she thought as she watched them flirt with each other. She wondered if that'll be that picture that would be seen when ash wakes up or…

Reluctantly, she looked at the table behind her where a girl was crying over the loss of her boyfriend. It seems that the conclusion on her boyfriend's fate was already made. Hope slowly crumbled inside her. She doesn't want that picture, she wants…

She looked back at the happy couple in front of her….

She wants that picture. Will ash be able to give it to her?

"Well, thanks anyway, see you around" the girl waved goodbye at misty who waved back with a fake smile. Just as the girl was out of sight, Brock came with a tray in his hands.

"Who was that?" he inquired, taking a seat across misty.

"Just a random victim from the collapse"

* * *

The coast is clear, no one's around and more importantly, no one can see her. Stealthily, misty sneaked into ash's room. She knows that this is not allowed but she can't help it. She just _has _to see him. 

After a few twists and turns and a few close calls, she reached his room.

He's sleeping as usual. Only his constant groans of distress disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. Slowly, she walked towards his bed and pulled out a chair, positioning it beside the bed. There, she sat and stared at his face for a long period of time. She was barely aware of her falling asleep, hands intertwined with his.

* * *

Morning came and the sunlight seeped through the hospital blinds. Misty hesitantly opened her eyes. 

You can imagine her surprise when she found out that she's lying on the bed, being hugged by the one she love most…

To be continued

Guys, this fic might be discontinued due to the fact that I recieved some bad comment about one of my fanfics being below satisfactory. However, I would like to thank you all for supporting my fanfic up to this point.

Please review


	14. Dreamig is Free But its not Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor do I own any of its characters.**

**Thank you all for supporting my fnafiction. All of you made this fanfiction possible. As a gift, I will extend the length of this story from the original 17 chapters to 20+ chapters**

**Here is another present, chapter 14, enjoy!!!**

**Dreaming Is Free…but Its not Real**

Misty stare wide eyed at ash's chest. He's hugging her! Does that mean that he's awake? She looked up only to see him smiling sheepishly down at her.

"Hey mist, did you miss me?" he asked, his grin still there.

"Ash? Y-you're awake?" her eyes started to water.

"Uh-huh" he nodded in response.

She bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes as tears of pure bliss overwhelmed her. She then punched him hard on the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined rubbing his now sore chest. He hasn't completely recovered yet so his whole body is still aching.

"Shut up! That's for making me wait for so long!" she replied, more tears spilling out of her eyes, bangs still covering her aquamarine orbs.

Ash was silent for awhile, letting his partner sob on his chest. By the time she finished, the chest area of his white shirt was soaking wet! "I'm sorry mist…" he began "…I promise, it won't happen again" he hugged her tightly.

Misty smiled at his reply. Then, she hugged his chest tightly like what a kid would do to her teddy bear. He;s here, he's awake and he's alive!

* * *

"Well, it seems that you've recovered completely, mister Ketchum. However, you won't be allowed out of the hospital for another day, please bear with us" the nurse explained, looking at the chart in her clipboard.

"What? But I've recovered completely, I'm perfectly fine to resume my journey" the boy whined earning him a glare from the nurse.

"Ash, do what the nurse is saying!" Misty scolded him like he was a little boy. He simply crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled.

"Hey misty, I just heard the good—you are a vision of beauty!" Brock came in and is now currently distracted by the nurse. Ash is fine now so it's back to business!

The nurse sweat dropped at the now drooling man in front of her.

"Oh, heavenly angel, please, grant me with the blessing of your name!" He exclaimed, blushing wildly.

The nurse also blushed but more from embarrassment than flattery "Umm…anyway…" she stuttered, pushing the man away from her face "…I am really sorry Mr. Ketchum but that is the hospital policy"

Before ash could retort, misty spoke "Don't worry, he'll be a good boy" she smiled, petting his head playfully.

The nurse smiled and bowed as she exited the room.

"WAIT!" Brock tried to run after her but misty prevented him.

"Let it go Brock"

The man looked at misty then sighed. "Alright fine. There's plenty more women in the sea and I'll find one in this annual boy toy contest!" he exclaimed, holding out a pamphlet.

"Annual boy toy contest?" both ash and misty said in unison.

Brock proudly nodded "It's a contest for charity. The money raised there would be given to the orphanage. It consists of males wearing swim shorts running down a runway in front of thousands and thousands of girls! And they'll pay whatever the sum to be the boy's master for one day! All men that can be considered as a bachelor are REQUIRED to join while others can sign up"

"Sooo, when will this contest be held?" ash inquired, slapping misty's hand away that just doesn't seem to keep off his head.

"The day after tomorrow!" Brock started to drool at the prospect of walking in front of women.

"Brock, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Misty looked at the man disapprovingly.

The said man simply looked back at her "OF COURSE"

* * *

Ah yes, they're alone. Brock went out to sign up and get Pikachu and togepi from the pokemon center (the hotel they stayed in didn't accept pokemons). Misty sighed contentedly as she lay on top of her raven haired boy toy.

"Ash…" she started "…say my name"

"Misty" her name on his lips sound so heavenly "Misty, misty misty, misty…"

"Huh?" the girl looked at the face of Brock.

"Misty, you fell asleep, how did you get in here?" Misty looked at the man confusedly. She looked around her to see the hospital room dimmed and on the bed lay ash ketchum, still in a coma.

'_A dream…'_ she tragically thought _'It was all a dream' _

To be continued

Like I said, thanks to your reviews and support, this story will be extended from the original 17 chapters to 20+ chapters

Please review


	15. Playing Charades

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters

I'm sorry for the long update guys, here is chapter 15

**Playing Charades**

Misty sadly walked through the halls of the local hospital. She was sent to the orientation room to orient her with the hospital rules and policies—she came even though it's not yet time for visiting hours.

Brock is waiting outside the hospital for her.

"How'd it go?"

Misty simply shook her head, a gesture which stated that she disliked the orientation. Well, who wouldn't? She'd rather be chased down by an angry charizard than listen to two whole hours of yells, complaints and nags.

Brock nodded at her silent explanation. No words need to be spoken in order for him to understand what she meant by that.

"Anyway…" he started, trying to break the gloom and doom mood that's filling the hospital "…I have to register for the annual boy toy contest, wouldn't wanna be late for the ladies"

Misty's face shot up to look at the man in disbelief and not because of the fact that there is a real boy toy contest going around

"How could you even enjoy yourself when ash is suffering so badly?!" she practically yelled at him.

Brock was silent for a few minutes. Then, he spoke…

"I feel the same way as you do misty. I feel terrible for what happened to ash but I would feel even terrible if we make the situation worse than it already is"

Misty gave him an angry/perplexed look. "Make the situation worse? What do you mean?"

"If we trouble ourselves worrying about him, I'm sure he'd feel bad on the inside. You know ash as well as I do, he is an altruist, he puts others in front of himself. Have you forgotten about the time he got sick?"

Flashback

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about me" a sickly, incredibly pale ash announced to his friends who refused to leave the hospital room. His face betrayed his claim however as it is pale and his eye bags became deep. His nose was red, his eyes were droopy and he barely ate his food.

"Come on ash, we all know your not" Misty scolded although deep inside, she's hurting like crazy, seeing him like this.

"I'm fine misty. You and Brock just go out there and have fun. I heard this city is famous for its casinos and bars. You guys should check it out and tell me about it later on" he smiled at her but was soon ruined as he coughed violently.

Misty could feel her eyes water. This is partially her fault. A heavy rain caught them on their way here and they just HAD to take a road with no trees around (only asphalt). And she, being partially irresponsible, forgot to bring her umbrella. Well, actually none of them brought an umbrella. So, ash gave her his blue polo to act as her umbrella while he ran wearing nothing but his tight, black shirt that offered so little protection.

"Okay" she said, somewhat hastily as she and Brock left the room. But they didn't leave the hospital.

"Hey ash, the stores were all great though the prices are a bit too much" misty came in with the brightest smile her tired face could come up with. She and Brock didn't sleep well last night. After all, hospital chairs aren't that comfortable. She just lied about the stores so ash would think that they went out exploring.

Ash looked at them suspiciously "I told you guys to have fun. You don't have to worry about me" he frowned at them. He may be dense but he sure knows when a person is lying or not. He could clearly see the bags under their eyes—a clear sign that they slept on the hospital chair in the waiting room.

"W-what are you talking about?" Misty stuttered. She's not the best in the lying department. Brock remained silent because if misty is bad at the lying department, then what would he be? Probably the worst in the universe and that's not exaggerating.

"You're not very good with lies misty, you slept in the waiting room didn't you?" he accused.

There was an eerie silence that fell on the room. The tension in the air so thick that even scyther's slash attack would be insufficient to cut it.

"I'm sorry guys" ash finale muttered as he rested his head back down on the pillow and turned his back on them. "If I hadn't fallen ill, we'd be all out there, enjoying ourselves. I'm really sorry guys"

That was one of the few moments misty felt stomach twist in guilt.

End of Flashback

Misty's brows covered her eyes as she recalled that incident.

"Anyway, it would be best that we 'enjoy' ourselves as much as we can. I know we'll just be playing charades with the world but at least we tried" Brock explained then headed off to sign up for the said contest.

Misty stood outside the hospital for a few more minutes. Then, she took a very hesitant step forward. Then another, and another. Before she knew it, she was already several feet from the building where ash slept. She looked back at it one more time before departing to a place she could play the 'charades' game with the whole town.

* * *

'_Hmm, which would be better?' _misty thought as she looked at the dress on the window. She's been through 9 stores already and all stores only seem to remind her of ash. The restaurant, clothes store, sports store, etc. she tried to keep a happy face but somehow, people seem to notice that her smile is fake.

'_If ash was here, which would he prefer to have me wear?'_ she shook her head. There it is again, ash always seem to crawl inside her mind, she can't enjoy herself even for just a tiny bit!

Frustrated, the girl decided to go to the women's underwear section. Surely, there would be no possibility of thoughts of ash there right? It's not that she wants to forget about him, it's just that whenever she thought of him, she gets so worried because she's reminded of his current condition. And ash hates it when they worry too much for him

* * *

Her hypothesis proved to be wrong as she roamed the women's lingerie section. Thoughts of ash still crawled inside her mind. How? Well apparently, a person doesn't easily forget their first near sexual experience and she's reminded of how ash removed her shirt off of her in that tent.

Misty shook her head violently, no choice but to go back to the hospital, it's nearing night time anyway.

* * *

You could only imagine how devastated she was when she returned to the hospital only to find out that visiting hours are over.

"Can't I just see him? Even for at least 5 minutes?!" she begged the nurse but the woman only shook her head.

"I'm sorry Miss Waterflower, but rules are rules. You may spend the night in the waiting room. I believe you have a friend waiting for you there"

Misty hesitantly nodded as she obeyed the nurse and headed for the waiting room where Brock is already sleeping on a chair. Togepi and Pikachu were left at the pokemon center for some energetic and wonderful exercises and games, as nurse joy put it.

Apparently, when a pokemon's trainer gets into trouble, the pokemons tend to go berserk until their master awakens. Only with the help of exercises and games does the pokemon relax.

Taking a seat near Brock, misty settled in for the night.

* * *

The small rays of sunlight were more than enough to wake her up. With a groggy expression, Misty surveyed her surroundings only to be reminded that she's in the hospital waiting room. Brock is still snoring away—must've played the charades a little too much.

"Good morning Miss Waterflower, how are you today?" the nurse greeted her with a bigger smile than usual.

"I'm fine" she replied, almost like a zombie.

"Aww, are you still in that gloomy mood…" the nurse teased which is really starting to annoy misty "…don't worry, I know what'll cheer you up, a visit to your boyfriend"

Misty blushed at the use of the word boyfriend. Though she treats him like one, they still have to say the magic phrase to seal their bond. "Wait, visiting hours already started?"

The nurse's smile widened "There are some exceptions miss waterflower, come with me"

With that, the girl followed the nurse through the halls of the building. On their way there, she met some nurses smiling at her more than usual. She's already known in the hospital and practically every staff knows her story and why she comes here so often (courtesy of her visiting hour overtime).

They stopped in front of ash's room and the nurse stepped aside to let younger girl open the door.

Misty only gave the staff a confused look. Something tells her that something different would happen today.

With shaky fingers, she opened the door…

To be continued

Please review


	16. A Drean Come True

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**here is chapter 16. Enjoy!!!**

**A Dream Come True**

Misty stared wide eyed at the scene set out before her. So that's why the nurses acted so cheery towards her today! So that's why the staff all looked excited for her this morning! There he is, sitting on the bed, staring back at her with his usual innocent face. Ash Ketchum, he's finally awake!

"Ash?" she squeaked, excited nerves threatened to launch herself towards him

"Hey mist, been awhile hasn't it?" he smiled sheepishly at her.

She could feel her eyes well up in tears as bliss shook here lithe form. With much difficulty, misty shook the tears away and gave in to her desire as her body launched itself to give him a tight embrace.

* * *

"Ash, I thought you'd never wake up" Brock entered the hospital room with a cake. When he heard about the news regarding the boy's awakening, he quickly went to the bakery to buy a cake. After all, what better present to give a glutton like ash than a tasty blueberry cheesecake. 

"C'mon Brock, you know me better than that. I would never leave you guys behind" ash smiled at the man as the said man took a seat beside the bed. Misty is still bear hugging his chest (she's been like that for almost an hour already).

Brock smirked at this and gave misty a look that said 'I told you so'

Misty just shrugged it off. "Ash, you do realize that this'll extend your slavery for another two weeks right?"

"What?!" the boy whined as he gave misty a look.

"You slept for nearly three weeks ash ketchum, it's only fair!" the girl scolded. It's quite a cute sight, really. A slim, orange haired girl enslaving a lean, well built pokemon master is not something you'd see everyday.

"Excuse me…" a nurse peered through the slightly open door. "…Mister Ketchum?"

"Yeah, that's me. What is it?" the said boy replied with the usual smile on his face. He's quite excited of getting out of this hell hole.

The nurse nodded in acknowledgement "Sir, you are scheduled to stay here, in the hospital, for rehab. It'll take approximately 2 weeks. If you advance quickly, then we'll reduce it to 1 week. This is so that you may regain your strength"

"What? But I'm perfectly fine and fit to go!" ash whined at this.

"Sorry sir, but it's the rules of the hospital: every patient that's fallen into a coma for more than 1 week will have to take rehabs" with that, the nurse bowed and exited the room.

Ash sighed in exasperation. _'Great, another week in this building'_

"Hey Brock, how come you didn't flirt with the nurse" misty, now on ash's side, gave the man a perplexed look.

Brock simply smirked at this as he rubbed his chin with his hand "Misty, misty, misty….innocent little misty. Don't you know that there'll be plenty more girls in the sea on the annual boy toy contest?"

"You signed up? Brock, are you sure about this?" Misty gave the man a disapproving look.

"What annual boy toy contest?" Ash spoke before Brock had the chance to reply.

"The annual boy toy contest is a contest held here in this city annually, as the name suggests…." Brock began, standing up from his seat "…It is a contest that's designed to raise funds for the orphanage. It involves volunteer male bachelors that would walk up a stage wearing swim shorts and the girls who bids the highest prize gets to enslave the boy for a day. Some male bachelors are required to join because only a few sign up"

Ash nodded at this and also gave the man a disapproving look "I don't know Brock. This may be a little over the top"

"Don't worry ash. Next time you see me, I'll be with dozens and dozens of girls" with that, the man started drooling over the sheer prospect of getting a girlfriend.

* * *

"Alright mister ketchum, here is your rehab schedule" the doctor handed the boy his clipboard. Misty and Brock went out to town to fetch their pokemon. 

"Hmm, bench press, 75 kg, 20 counts; sit ups, 80 counts; pull ups, 40 counts; push ups, 45 counts; jogging around the hospital grounds, 10 laps" the boy read it out loud. "Isn't this more for workout than rehab?"

The doctor shook his head as he took back his clipboard "You see mister kerchum, you're body is well built. We need not to reduce your training schedule. Besides, if we start at this level, then the sooner you get to get out of this hospital"

And just like that, the raven haired boy was up the bed and dressing up in the closet "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's start already" with that, he ran to the rehab grounds, doctor not far behind.

* * *

"Ash?" Misty stared at the now empty room where her boyfriend once stayed. Her nerves started to tremble at the sheer prospect of him disappearing. 

"Calm down misty, I'm sure he just went out for a walk" Brock tried to calm the girl down, seeing as she is now hugging togepi tighter—not a good sign.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen the boy that stayed in this room?" Brock asked to a passing nurse.

"Oh you mean mister ketchum?" the nurse stopped in her tracks to answer the man's inquiry "He's in the rehab grounds right now. He'll be there during this hour everyday now"

Misty was gone as soon as she heard that, heading off to the rehab grounds. Brock followed suit.

* * *

Misty breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him lifting the seemingly heavy weights up and down. She took a seat on the bench where she could watch him intently. She knows that he can see her as they are separated only by glass. The nurse said that she can't go in the rehab grounds but she can watch him in the bench. 

Brock sat beside her, watching Pikachu and togepi try to go through the glass but to no avail. Suddenly, he could feel heat beside him so he looked to his left only to see misty flaring up. He looked to the direction where misty is looking at only to see ash being surrounded by the girls that is also taking rehab.

The boy is wearing nothing but the hospital clothes. Namely: white rubber shoes, white jogging pants and an obnoxiously thin and tight, white sleeveless shirt making him a bulls eye for hungry ladies. Good thing the doctor shooed them away like they were mosquitoes.

* * *

"Shoo, shoo, shoo" the doctor exclaimed as he tried to clear the area where his patient is performing his exercises. "Go grope him at the annual boy toy contest!" 

The women buggered off as the doctor commanded, albeit hesitantly.

"Thanks doctor!" ash smiled at the kind practitioner.

"No problem sonny. I've seen worse cases anyway. Now, go do your sit ups"

Ash nodded as he got off the bench. It was then that he saw misty, Brock, Pikachu and togepi behind the glass wall that separated the hospital building from the rehab grounds. He waved at them and watched them wave back before he continued his workout/rehab routine.

"Say, have you signed up for the annual boy toy contest?" the doctor asked suddenly, watching his patient do sit ups.

"No sir. I already have a girl" ash replied, with much difficulty as he crunched his body up and down.

"So your not going to sign up?"

The boy shook his head, concentrating on the workout

The doctor lowered his head "That's too bad. The orphanages here are really in a bad shape. A lot of kids have malnutrition because they don't get fed more often due to the lack of budget"

This time, ash stopped to look at the doctor.

"If it were up to me…" the doctor continued "…I would sign up myself but I'm not a bachelor. Young men like you are the trend for ladies nowadays and men like you make a lot of money in this contest"

"Doctor…" a nurse interrupted their conversation "…you have a patient in the clinic"

"Ah, I see…" the medical practitioner nodded and waved goodbye to his patient "…well, mister ketchum, I'll check up on you later" with that, the doctor disappeared into the hallways.

Ash stared at the exit for a few minutes before he returned to doing his schedules routine.

To be continued.

Guys, You don't think I'm cruel for making you wait long do you?

Please review

Oh yeah, before I forget, I would like you guys to take a vote. Would you like ash to enter the contest or not? The fate of the next chapter rests in your decision!


	17. The Annual boy toy contest part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**Here is chapter 17. Enjoy!!!**

**The Annual Boy Toy Contest**

Ash emerged from the workout room, all sweaty and wet but alive and well.

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she rushed towards him.

"Hey mist!" Ash smiled at her and to his buddy Pikachu who hopped on his shoulder "Hey there buddy"

For a few moments, both parties just stood there, drinking the sight of their partner.

"Alright, enough with the staring contest" Brock broke in "Hey ash, what were you and the doctor talking about back there?"

"Oh, it's about the boy toy thing. It seems that he wants many to join the contest because it'll be donated to the orphanage"

"Whoa, so you're going to enter?" Brock was taken aback a little bit

"I don't know. What do you think misty?" Ash turned to the girl.

Misty put her index finger on her chin. Well, the boy toy contest will help the orphans and ash loves to help people in need. On the other hand, if she allows him to enter, then she may have some competition. Hmm, what to do, what to do?

"Well, while you're trying to make up your mind, I'm just gonna go wash up. I stink!" ash announced as he walked to the bathroom.

* * *

"Why are we at the orphanage?" Misty voiced out. She knows exactly how they got here; she just wants to know why they're here. While their waiting for ash to finish up his bath, a man from the contest approached them and asked them to come with him to the orphanage. It seems that all participants were requested to come. It's to persuade them on sticking with their decision to sign up and, if possible, to persuade their friends to sign up to.

"Okay, is everyone here?" an announcer yelled from the sea of children that crowded the orphanage lobby.

The participants turned to the announcer and, with much difficulty, tried to get close to the man as they strained to hear what is being said.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I would just like to show you guys the condition this orphanage is in and hopefully, to persuade some who have yet to sign up to join the contest" with that, the announcer started the lecture.

This orphanage was built 30 years ago and ever since then, it never had enough budget to support the children's health. Take a look at them..." the announcer pointed to the skinny, malnourished children that surrounded the participants "...almost 60 percent of them are malnourished. You could also see the effect of lack of budget on their clothes..." the participants looked at the tattered, grey (which was once white) clothes of the children. It had holes here and there and is very dirty "...lack of proper facilities is also a major issue. We've tried different fundraising but non were able to help. Until one study suggested that the new generation is more interested on...umm...on provocative topics hence the reason why the contest is so...rated. As much as possible, we do not want you guys walking up the runway wearing nothing but swimshorts but last year, it proved to be a success that is why only 60 percent of the children are malnourished. Compare that to last year's 90 percent. we hope that you guys will help these poor children of a lesser god, thank you"

Some of the audiences yawned while others started to cry in pity for the children when the announcer ended his speech.

"Well, what do you think guys?" Brock approached ash and misty who're in the corner "Joining this contest is for a good cause"

"Brock you just want to get a girlfriend" ash stated the obvious.

"Well, that's one reason but the other is still for the children" Brock crossed his arms over his chest "at least _I_ have some compassion, unlike some I could mention"

"Hey! I have compassion too you know!" ash retorted, knowing that Brock was referring to him.

"Oh really? Then why aren't you in the contest?"

"Well…that's because…umm…because misty doesn't want me to!"

"Don't drag me into this ash ketchum!" misty butted in.

"So you're saying it's fine for me to enter?" the raven haired boy turned to misty.

"NO!!!"

"Hey mister, are you going to enter the contest?" a small girl tugged on ash's shirt before the boy had the chance to speak.

"Umm, no, but my friend Brock will be joining" ash smiled at the orphan.

"Who's he?"

"That's me, I'm Brock…" Brock entered the conversation. "…Don't worry, I'll raise tons of money for your clothes" he crouched down and patted the girls head.

Children, however, are frank creatures and they'll say what's on their mind. Unfortunately, Brock hasn't acknowledged that fact. "Your ugly mister, you won't raise a single penny"

0.0 (Brock's expression)

"Mister, are you going to leave us with tattered clothes and bad food?" the girl turned back to ash (and ignored the sulking figure of the man she insulted) and gave him a puppy dog look.

"What?! Umm…well…not really…." Ash stuttered, unable to get free of the puppy dog look. He looked at misty and gave her a 'help me out here' look.

Misty replied by giving him a 'don't look at me' stare.

"Umm, well…I'm still thinking about it" ash said haphazardly, turning back to the orphan.

"Are you saying that you won't help us?"

"No no no no no no no no!!!" the boy panicked. He looked back at misty only to see her glaring at him. Unfortunately, he doesn't know whether that glare means 'Say yes and I'll kill you' or 'If you make that little girl cry, I'll torture you' This is a classic case of being stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

He knows that Misty wouldn't want him to enter the contest but also knows that she is soft hearted (kinda). If he said no, the girl will cry and that'll definitely make misty furious. On the other hand, if he say yes, that'll semm like he's trying to get another girl and that'll make her furious too. What to do? What to do?

The orphan broke ash's mental debate."So you're going to enter the contest?!!!" the girl brightened up so much that ash had no choice.

"Yes" he said, almost guiltily as he lowered his head. If his answer did not match misty's desire, well, he might no be alive to enter the darn thing.

To be continued

Please review


	18. The Annual boy toy contest part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**Here is chapter 18, Enjoy!!!**

**Annual Boy Toy Contest 2**

"Misty, you didn't say anything so I had no choice but to say yes" Ash whined as they headed back to their hotel room. They don't need to go back to the hospital. After ash's first rehab day, the doctors and nurses confirmed that he's okay to leave as soon as he wants. Of course, knowing ash, he immediately checked out as soon as he heard this news. The only problem is that the earlier he gets out, the earlier he'll have to face misty.

"I already told you ash, I don't care. You said yes so that means some other girl will buy you in the contest and _that_ will not go unpunished. I'll have to add another 2 weeks to your slavery" misty said in a somewhat irritated voice. But inside, she can't help but smile at this. The way ash reacted back at the orphanage was just the way she wanted him to act. He looked so childish (and cute) being stuck in that situation. That's the reason why she remained silent.

Another reason was that she doesn't know what he should do. She doesn't want him entering the contest but she also doesn't want the children to suffer.

"Can't you just buy me?" ash broke her train of thoughts.

"The contestant's friends, relatives, girlfriends or any person that has something to do with the contestant is not allowed to buy that particular boy. Didn't you read the rules when you signed up?" Brock entered the conversation.

"Really?" ash stared disbelievingly at the man.

"Of course. This is so that all girls will have an equal amount of chance to get the boy they like" Brock proudly announced.

"I see" that was misty, thinking of something more than extending ash's slavery to punish him.

The group was silent after that. All in engaged in their own thoughts. Ash, however, broke the silence.

"Hey where's Brock?" he announced as he looked back to find no Brock behind them.

"Oh great, where did he run off to now?" Misty said in an annoyed voice. They soon found out that the man was at a local swim wear store, looking for some swim shorts.

"BROCK!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Misty practically yelled at the man's ear.

"Huh?" Brock turned to look at the couple who just entered the show "Oh, you see contestants would only be wearing swim shorts at the competition so I need a new pair"

Ash's eyes widened in horror at that new fact "We're gonna wear swim shorts!" it was more of a statement of exclamatory than a question.

"Duh" The brown haired man raised his eyebrow before resuming his quest to find swim shorts.

"I'm guessing you joined the contest" a girl with short blue hair approached the trio, swaying her hips left and right seductively.

'_Control yourself Brock, there's more of these women in the contest for you'_ Brock told himself as he tried to resist the urge to start babbling pick up lines for the girl. "Why yes, we are signed up for the contest" his eyebrows are starting to twitch under the strain of resistance.

"Why yes, we did. Why do you ask?" the man coolly said, not looking at the blue haired beauty. Both ash and misty's face contorted to pure confusion due to one fact—Brock didn't run up to the girl and ask her hand.

"Wow, you guys must've seen our orphanage" the girl cheerily smiled at them.

"Yup" Brock cut ash and misty off. Now both ash and misty knows how Brock resists. He doesn't go all crazy about the girl but he sure does talk a lot.

"Well then, how about I buy you right here, right now?" the said visitor slowly made her way to the raven haired boy standing a few feet from the man who answered her questions.

Misty immediately flared up. She was about to teach their little "visitor" some lesson but Brock beat her to it.

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to wait for the contest so that everyone would get an equal chance to buy me. I'm really sorry for this, please don't take it personally" the brown haired man said, not turning around so he doesn't know that the girl was referring to ash, not him.

The three behind him fell silent over the abrupt statement.

"Ummm…I wasn't talking to you" the blue haired girl finally said.

Brock stumbled over the cabinets at that statement. He may not be picking up the girl but he still makes a fool of himself.

"But you know, Brock was correct. You'll have to wait for the contest" ash nervously said.

"Ohhh, alright, I'll be waiting for you there" with a quick pinch on the boy's cheek, the girl left.

"Phew, glad that's over" ash turned around only to see a really pissed off misty glaring at him.

* * *

"Come on out ash" misty smirked. This must be her biggest scheme yet.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered beside misty.

"Togepreee!!!" togepi waved his hands like he normally does while being secured in misty's arms.

"See, the pokemon wants to see you too" her smirk couldn't have been wider. Since she won't be able to buy him at the contest, then might as well make the contest one of the worst days of his life. And since she still owns him, that means that he has no choice but to comply.

"No way! This is embarrassing!" ash yelled from inside the dressing room.

"Come out ash ketchum or you'll have to walk that runway tomorrow with nothing on you!" Misty warned. It was enough to make the boy open the door to the dressing room, albeit hesitantly.

Misty was barely able to hold back a laugh at what she saw. Ash is wearing a tight, pink swimming trunks that only cover what is necessary. Meaning it leaves his hips bare and exposed.

"Nice, I like it" the water pokemon trainer rubbed her chin with her index finger. The pokemons outside their pokeball (meaning Pikachu and togepi) just erupted to a huge fit!

"Misty come on, please don't make me wear this" ash pleaded, kneeling in front of his girlfriend and put his palms together in a prayer like manner.

People inside the shop stopped their activity to look at the couple either thinking "What a weird couple" or "Aww, so cute"

Ash definitely thinks this is _not_ cute. He's wearing something that barely covers him and outlines the length of his manhood.

"Alright, since you asked nicely, I'll find you another pair of swim shorts" Misty smiled as she left coming back five minutes later with a pair of pink shorts. "Here ash, try it on" she smirked.

Ash took the garment and closed the door. He opened it 7 minutes later wearing the pink swim shorts that go two inches above his knee. It was much better than the swimming trunks that made him look like a bold star but the boy can't help but disagree of the color.

"Misty, do they come in black or blue?" Ash eyed his "girlfriend" suspiciously, knowing full well that she's limiting the color of his garment to the girly ones.

"Yup. But you ain't wearing them because your gonna wear what your wearing now" Misty put on her "you-have-no-choice" look since she knows that ash can't counter that move.

Ash sighed. If misty have that look on her face, he knows that it would be useless to disagree. Unfortunately, he learned that lesson the hard way. It's an event that he really don't want to relive. "Fine, let's just go buy this and pick Brock up" ash returned to the dressing room and dressed up. When he emerged, both he and misty headed to where Brock was.

Pikachu hopped on ash's shoulder. "Pika" it exclaimed. He knows that his master is a little pissed off back during his laughing session with togepi.

"You're in big trouble when we get home, Pikachu" ash warned as they closed in on their female obsessed friend.

"Which one is better, this one, or this one?" Brock held up two swimming trunks, one flesh colored, one white, in front of his friends.

Both ash and misty gulped at the objects in Brock's hand. What should they call it? Revealing? X-Rated?

"Small" ash muttered.

"I know ash…" Brock said in a "duh, are you stupid?" tone "…so which one is better?"

"I'll go for the white" Misty finally said, wanting to get this over with.

Brock looked at the white garment then nodded. The trio then headed back to the counter and paid for the stuff they bought.

"Alright, I can't wait for tomorrow to come!!!" Brock exclaimed as they walked back to their hotel

"Oh yeah? Well I can't wait for tomorrow to be over" Ash said in a very unenthusiastic manner.

* * *

The next day….

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL BOY TOY CONTEST!!!"

To be continued.

Sorry for the long update

Please review


	19. THE Boy Toy Contest

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**THE Boy Toy Contest**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL BOY TOY CONTEST!!!" The announcer exclaimed with great enthusiasm. The crowd of 80 women and 20 "men" cheered with equal enthusiasm.

"TODAY, WE HAVE SOME JUICY MEN AT YOUR DISPOSAL! THE WOMAN WHO BUYS THEM WILL BE ABLE TO COMMAND THEIR CHOSEN "TOY" ANYTIME AND ANYWHERE" The announcer yelled. "SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S MEET OUR CONTESTANTS"

* * *

Back stage…

"This is embarrassing!" ash exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his upper body in a vain attempt to cover himself. The fact that he'll show up half naked on the stage is just one thing but wearing a girly colored swim shorts is another.

"Come on ash, are you a man or a pidgey?!" Brock approached his shaking friend, hands on his hips. He's quite confident since he's been working out for the past three days and he could feel his abs. Unfortunately, the key word to that statement is feel. He could feel it and he could see it but the question still remains: Can others see it?

"Right now Brock, I'd rather be a pidgey" ash replied. Then, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of his companion. "Brock! That thing you call swimming trunks is almost see through!!!" really, he couldn't believe the man could wear that thing in public with that belly. He knew Brock worked out since the last three days but he can't see any improvements.

"No it's not. It's just white." The man retorted.

"LET'S MEET OUT CONTESTANTS!!!" the announcer's voice rang inside the back stage.

"Well, that's our cue" Brock said as he looked at his number "I'm number 13"

"I'm 12. Looks like I get to go out first" ash replied with a grim expression on his face. He then turned to look at the arrogant, muscular man that walked out the stage.

* * *

"I wonder how ash is doing?" Misty voiced out as she listened to the crowd of women and "men" who shouted their bid.

"50 dollars" (I don't know what currency they use in pokemon so we'll have to use dollars)

"75"

"100"

"ANY MORE BIDS?" The announcer yelled "GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE…" no one shouted anymore numbers "SOLD!!! NUMBER 2, COME ON OUT!!"

The first contestant returned to the back stage as the second came out. This one had blue swim shorts and is slightly skinnier than the first but he had chest and biceps nonetheless.

"STARTING BID…25 DOLLARS" the announcer yelled.

"35 dollars"

"40"

Misty sighed in exasperation. She can't buy ash since the managers of the program deemed her his girlfriend. But she doesn't want to buy a guy either.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't misty, the water pokemon trainer" a voice interrupted misty's train of thoughts. She turned and saw.

"MACEY?!" (for those who don't know her, she's the girl who had a crush on ash during the silver conference. She's a fire pokemon trainer)

"Since your here, I'm guessing my sweet little ash is here too" Macey said as she approached misty.

"Yeah, but you are not going to buy him!!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ahh, so he's one of the toys for this evening, thanks for telling me, misty"

"Don't you dare!!!"

"Pardon me, but I believe the rules stated that every girl can buy any man she wants!"

* * *

Back stage…

"sneeze" ash groaned as he wiped his nose with a handkerchief.

"You okay?" Brock asked his companion.

"Yeah. Guess someone is talking about me somewhere"

"CONTESTANT NUMBER 10, COME ON OUT!!!" the announcer's voice echoed inside the back stage.

"Yipes, one number left, I can't do this" ash trembled at the mere thought of walking out there.

"SOLD!!! NUMBER 11, COME OUT!!!"

"Brock, trade numbers with me, please!!!" ash turned to his companion only to find him putting on oil around his body. "BROCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!"

"Rubbing oil, it'll seduce the ladies and entice them to buy me more" the man replied

Before ash could say anything, a horrifying yell

"NUMBER 12, COME ON OUT!!!"

* * *

"NUMBER TWELVE, COME ON OUT!!!" the announcer yelled but misty didn't hear him.

"I'm warning you macey, if you buy ash I swear to god, I'll—"

"NUMBER 12, AREN'T YOU A YOUNG LITTLE BOY" the announcer's comment cut the fight between the two girls. They turned to the stage and saw a shaking ash with a nervous smile on his face.

"Aww, he's so cute. I bid 80 dollars!!" a girl yelled.

"85"

"95"

"150"

"I bid 500" macey yelled

"500??!!!" Misty exclaimed.

Macey nodded triumphantly. "Daddy owns a pokemon toy company and he'll surely allow me to buy ash"

* * *

""NUMBER 12, AREN'T YOU A YOUNG LITTLE BOY" the announcer commented. Ash simply smiled nervously at the man.

"Aww, he's so cute. I bid 80 dollars!!" a girl yelled.

"85"

'_How did this happen?' _He thought to himself

"95"

'_I'm not supposed to be here'_

"150"

"I bid 500" a girl broke him out of his trance. He looked at the audience and paled when he saw that the one who yelled that last bid was…

"Macey?!"

"SOLD!!!" the announcer yelled gleefully.

Ash's jaw dropped as he was escorted to his new owner.

"H-hi Macey" he said nervously. Who wouldn't be? Misty is just beside the girl and is glaring at him.

"Hi ash" the brown haired pokemon trainer said in a dreamy tone.

"Remember…" misty pulled ash's ear "…ONE DAY ONLY!!!"

* * *

"NUMBER THIRTEEN, COME ON UP!!!"

"That's my cue" Brock told himself. He is determined not to end up like those losers that no girl bought. With a deep breath, he walked out into the stage.

(crickets chirping)

…

…

…

Ash, misty and macey stopped their little argument (well, at least misty and macey stopped. Ash is just watching on the sideline) to look at the man making some provocative poses in front.

"Uhh…starting bid…5 dollars?" the announcer said.

"3 dollars" a girl yelled

"SOLD!!"

Brock's jaw dropped to the ground at the sound of that horrible number. He looked at the crowd to see who bought him and immediately wished he didn't as his skin paled.

The girl had long black hair and has a perfect figure. She wore tight black leather pants and jacket and…

What's with the leather whip?

To be continued

Please review


	20. Bad Day for Both of Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**I am terribly sorry for the long update. I haven't had much time lately since our exams just came in by the dozens. Anyway, I am sad to announce that long updates between chapters would be regular. Please bear with me.**

**A Bad Day For Both of Us**

This is not gonna go well…

That is what ash knows. This day is not gonna go well. Macey bought him so he'll have to obey Macey for one whole day. Misty won't be too happy about that. And an unhappy misty is the last thing ash wants to deal with. He'll be able to escape her wrath for one day only.

"Ash, are you alright?" Macey interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Huh?" was all ash could say at that time. His mind refuses to take its focus off a certain orange haired girl and what she'll do to him when this day is over.

"Are you even listening to me ash?" the brown haired girl glared at her 'toy' "As your master, I command you to think of no one but me!"

"What?!" Ash backed away from in his chair as the braided haired girl neared her face to his.

"Kiss me!" she demanded.

"WHAT?!" Ash's voice was louder.

"I said, kiss me!"

"Don't you think that's a little too much macey?" ash turned away from the fire pokemon trainer's lips which are now in a smooching position with matching closed eyelids. Unfortunately, the girl didn't seem to hear him and before long, he was unable to0 get back anymore and Macey's lips collided with his cheek.

"Ash, I told you to kiss me!" Macey exclaimed as soon as she realized that she didn't touch the boys lips.

"Macey, I'm sorry but I can't. I've never kissed before"

"If you don't obey me, I'll have to be like that girl who bought your friend" she threatened with a smirk. Ash gulped at that thought. Why? Because he clearly remembers what happened to Brock after the contest

Flashback

"Yay, I bought ash, I bought ash" Macey chanted as she spun around the boy who's looking really nervous.

"Remember, ash ketchum, ONE DAY!!!" Misty warned. Then, she turned around and left. Where to? Ash doesn't have a clue.

"Come one ash, I want to do a lot of things to you" Macey beamed

"Do _to _me?" ash whimpered

The girl nodded. "Yup! Do _to _you"

"Okay. But before we go, can't I have some last words to Brock and misty?"

"Alright"

* * *

"Hey Brock!" ash entered a tent like contraption. It is where he last saw Brock. 

"ASH!!!" the older man ran to the raven haired boy. He's wearing a pidgey costume and he looks as if he's running from a ghost.

"Brock, what are you wearing?"

"Shut up and let's get out of here before she could—"

"There you are" a voice interrupted his speech as the woman who bought him entered the conversation, holding the whip in one hand. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you"

"I-I-I-I—" Brock stuttered. "I-I w-was l-looking for s-some people t-to help in your performance"

"Really?" the woman in black clothing raised an eyebrow. "And tell me, are the people behind you…" she looked at ash and macey "the ones who'll help me tonight in my show?"

"YES!!!" Brock exclaimed.

"WHAT?!!" both macey and ash shouted in surprise.

"Really? Oh that's great!" the woman smiled "Now…GET TO WORK!!!" with that, she whipped the ground with tremendous force. It served as a signal for Brock and before they knew it, the man was already doing some weird stunts on the string.

"Well, now it's your turn" she turned towards the boy and his buyer. "Let's see what stunts you can perform for this circus of mine"

"Actually, we just dropped by to say hi…" ash hurriedly said, grabbing macey's hand "…and since that's finished, we'll be off now. Bye" with that, he ran, dragging his owner with him at speeds that could put Rapidash to shame.

End of flashback

"Well ash, what do you think? Will you obey me? Or do I have to use force?!" Macey smiled evilly.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—" the boy whimpered. "I choose option one please"

"Good, now kiss me. In the lips!" the girl started to smooch her lips near ash. The boy simply gulped in nervousness as he neared her lips and…

* * *

The water on the water fountain splashed against his face as he washed his mouth. Don't get him wrong. He isn't disgusted with the kiss but can you imagine kissing someone you don't really like in the lips? 

"Ash, where are you?" Macey's voice entered the park.

"Over here" ash called out, wiping his mouth off the water. Water…the word itself reminds him so much of misty. "wonder how's she's doing?"

* * *

Misty walked through the all too familiar streets of the city. She wants to get out of this city so badly. She wants to go back to journeying with ash and Brock. She wants to be back on the road. Life is much simpler on the road. That and because this city holds too many bad memories like… 

She looked up to a building…

"The building collapse" she whispered. Ash nearly died saving her from that accident. But luckily, he survived. Of course, the wait to his awakening was grueling.

And then there's the boy toy contest. Ash joined that contest and she's angry with him for that. She's even angrier now that he's in the hands of that Macey bitch.

The water pokemon trainer gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as the mere thought of the fire lover with _her_ ash crept inside her mind.

"Hey, you're the girl with the cute guy aren't you?" a small girl approached her.

"Misty looked down and immediately, she remembered the girl to be one of the children in the orphanage. The small child is wearing a much more decent outfit now than before.

"Why yes, I am. Why do you ask" she smiled at the kid

"Can you give this to him?" the girl handed the older one a small box wrapped in gift wrapper "Tell him we said thanks. He was the highest priced boy in the contest and because of him, we got new clothes, and food, and toys, and many, many more nice things"

Misty took the package "I'll make sure to give this to him" she said. The small girl beamed as she walked off and waved goodbye.

The orange haired girl sighed. Although she didn't like ash joining the boy toy contest, she can't help but feel grateful for having such a kind partner because she knows that ash went to that contest for the children.

She was barely aware of the city's main clock ringing loudly. With a hopeful expression she looked up and saw the time.

"Six o'clock" she exclaimed with a happy smile. Why? Because six marks the end of the day. With an excited mind to match a child's, misty ran through the streets and into the hotel where they were staying. She and ash would be meeting there.

* * *

"Bye ash, see you soon" macey waved goodbye to her boy toy with teary eyes. 

Ash had a different expression. He was very, very happy "Bye" he waved as he ran through the streets and headed for the hotel room where misty and he will be meeting.

* * *

"Misty?" ash whispered in the dark hotel room as he opened the door. _Why is it so dark in here?_ He thought. He went to his right and switched on the light switch. Immediately, he wish he hadn't as he came face to face with misty's glare. 

"You have a lot of catching up to do ash Ketchum!" she exclaimed.

"Misty, hi" he nervously waved as he backed down slowly "I missed you"

"Don't sweet talk me ash. That little boy toy gig of yours really pissed me off"

"Don't worry mist, I'll make up for it. Promise" he smiled sheepishly at her.

"How?" misty crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well…" ash scratched the back of his head. Totally clueless. "We're alone and the night is still young. We can do whatever we want"

Misty thought about that. He has a point. Their alone so she can do anything she wants with ash. Speaking of which. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something. A girl from the orphanage wanted me to give you this" she handed ash the small box.

"For me?" the boy took the gift and unraveled its contents. It's a small hand made box with something inside. "What's this?" ash held up the content of the box.

Misty eyed it carefully. "I think it's a condom"

To be continued.

Sorry of the exceedingly long update.

Please review.


	21. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**Sorry for the long update, here is chapter 21.**

**Punishment**

Ash moaned as he felt misty's smooth hands under his shirt. He has no idea how this happened but after seeing the condom the girl gave them, it just blossomed an idea on how they'll spend the rest of the night together. The pokemon are sleeping in their respective rooms so they won't be bothered.

The boy looked up to his handcuffed hands on either side of the headboard. Yes, that's misty's punishment on him. Because he joined the boy toy contest, his girlfriend thought of a severe punishment. Now, during their activity, he has no right to do anything. Misty is in charge now, and he can only watch as the girl do whatever she wants to him.

Misty smirked as she licked ash's cheek bone. She's so lucky her boyfriend is such a pushover when it comes to these issues. On her way down his collar bone, she paused and looked at the face of her partner. She knows that he wants to do things to her but unfortunately, his hands are tightly handcuffed on the headboard, wearing a dazed expression.

"How's it going so far, ash?" she asked with a triumphant smirk, sliding her hands up inside his shirt.

The boy threw his head back and moaned in response. Damn! She is killing him! "Misty please, I'm sorry" he begged as the sensations her touch brought him sent him in a swirling universe.

The orange haired girl merely smirked as she sat up and slowly removed her garments in front of him.

Ash's eyes widened at the sight before him. As if on instinct, he lounged forward, wanting to get on top of her. Unfortunately for him, the naughty handcuffs pulled him back down on the bed with an 'oof'

Misty smirked all the while, looking at her tied up boyfriend. She doesn't know why, but it seems that ash always makes her show her naughty side.

"Now, now ash ketchum, remember, this is punishment for what you did"

"I told you I'm—" his sentence was cut short as he felt misty's soft lips touch his.

He felt her slowly move down to his neck while also feeling her hands on his skin, slowly removing his shirt.

"You shirt's getting in the way" Misty said as she sat up, angry for the interruption.

"You'll have to release me to take it off" ash smirked. Once the handcuffs are out of him, all he has to do is overpower his girlfriend and the tables would be turned.

Misty only smirked back as she pulled a scissor from the table. "I have no need to release you, ash ketchum"

"H-hold it misty!" it was too late. The girl had cut off his black shirt and blue jeans leaving him in his boxers.

"Don't worry, we'll buy you some clothes tomorrow" she smiled at him.

"Don't you think this is a bit too much?" ash looked at her. He got his answer when he felt her hand on the edge of his erection.

"That's not what your little friend is saying, ash" she smiled evilly at him, rubbing the tips of three of her fingers at the end of hi crotch. She liked his reaction. She liked how he rose his chest up high, head throwing back, thrashing left and right, all the while moaning in pleasure, she likes it.

Ash tried his hardest to hold it in and misty is not helping either. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her fingers leave his spot but at the same time, he felt a little disappointed.

Their lips met again and this time, misty continued her exploration down his chest. His chest, so flat and well built, and it's hers, all hers.

Hisses and moans, ash doesn't know what sound to make anymore when he felt his girlfriend sucking on his nipple while the other one is being massaged by her finger tips. Her smooth skin against his rough one isn't helping him control himself at all! Oh, how he likes to take over and glide his hands over her smooth curves and cream skin but his hands are handcuffed on the bed.

After being done with his first nipple, the orange haired girl went on with the second nipple, hands trailing down his well built stomach. She looked down on it. His six pack seems to be screaming for her mouth, and wholeheartedly complied while her hands make their way on his back, up to his neck and into his head where she clutched a good amount of his hair.

"Misty this is torture" ash moaned out as his body continued to receive the treatment his girlfriend is giving him. He looked down on misty when he felt her leave his abs. There is a sly smile on her face.

* * *

Brock groaned as he walked to their hotel room. He was enslaved by the girl who bought him and became the clown of the circus. Once again, the dark haired man groaned as he approached their hotel room. 

"Once I get there, I'm going to claim the king sized bed for myself!" he said to no one in particular.

Once he got there, he opened the door and went directly to the largest room. They reserved a huge hotel room and it has two rooms. One housing a single bed while the other housed the king sized bed. He went to the room with a king sized bed. It has a thick door for privacy making it utterly impossible to hear anyone inside it. Using the keys, he was able to unlock it and reveal the couple inside.

* * *

"Oh, Misty!!!" ash nearly screamed as he felt misty's tongue play with his erection. 

Misty has a smile plastered across her face as she licked some of the white stuff that has accumulated at the end of his penis.

"Oh!!!!!" ash yelled as his girlfriend took in the length of him. He let out a breath he didn't know he held when she withdrew.

She looked at him, he was panting and sweating. Licking her lower lip, misty made her way up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips, returned with equal passion by ash. Just then, the door opened and the two looked at the door to see Brock standing there with an expression 0.0

…

…

…

Ash was about to speak but misty beat him to it…

"Do you mind?!"

To be continued

Again, I am sorry for the long update. Hope this was enough to make up for it.

Please review


	22. What's Up with Brock?

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nor do I own any of its characters**

**Sorry for the long update. Please enjoy this chapter to your hearts content!**

**What's up with Brock**

Brock sat on the couch of their hotel, mouth agape as he recalled what he saw and what he heard. The images he saw and things he heard rewind over and over and over again in his shocked brain. A half naked misty kissing a nude ash on the king sized bed flashed in his mind for the umpteenth time tonight and Misty's "do you mind?!" retort echoed in his little brain.

"I can't believe it…" he said in a trance-like voice as he recalled how misty stood up and kicked him out of the room, locking the door in the process.

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh?" ash said as he watched misty unlock the first handcuff.

"Ash, he barged in on us for the second time. We can't say 'we can explain' all the time" Misty retorted unlocking the last handcuff.

Ash rubbed his sore wrists as he pulled his boxers up and moved to the side to give his partner some space "Yeah, I know. But…" ash paused as he pulled the sheets so it would cover him and the now lying girl beside him "…it still sounded rather harsh"

"Don't be such a pushover ash!" Misty scolded as she laid both her hands on his bare chest, a spot she claimed as her own, and leaned in to give the boy a passionate kiss on the lips.

Ash returned her kiss, putting one of his arms around her waist while his other arm made its way under his pillow.

"Goodnight ash…" Misty whispered as she rested her head on his chest, her hands moving down to embrace his lower torso.

"Goodnight misty…" he kissed her head and closed his eyes as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Goodnight, officer jenny…" Brock kissed a small pillow with officer jenny's face printed on it "…goodnight, nurse joy" he turned to a similar pillow but with nurse joy's face.

* * *

"Alright, is everything packed?" Misty asked as she turned to ash who's struggling with the baggage.

"No…" ash grunted as he closed misty's light looking red bag with much difficulty. Who would've thought that that bag contained so much "…my clothes, you said you're going to buy some since you cut them off" ash gestured to his half naked form. He's only wearing his blue boxers.

"Alright, let's go down the mall on our way to pallet town" Misty said as she started for the door.

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed, instantly going red "Misty, I can't walk up the streets half naked!"

"Don't worry ash, there's no way I'll let you go out half naked into the streets" the orange haired girl assured as she remembered how some girls stared at ash while they walk along the streets.

"Are you saying your going all alone?" the boy looked at his partner with a worried look on his face.

"Yup"

"NO WAY MISTY!!" The boy suddenly exclaimed. Its still dark outside for some reason must be due to the heavy rain and ash knows that where there is darkness, there are nasty people about.

"Hey, are you guys ready yet?" a voice from the other side of the door interrupted their conversation.

"Not yet" misty yelled back. "Don't worry ash, I have my pokemon with me but I'll be leaving togepi so he doesn't get wet okay? Don't worry about me" she gave her boyfriend a reassuring kiss before taking off.

"TAKE CARE MISTY!" Ash yelled as the door closed leaving him worried alone in the hotel room. Brock's no fun to talk to since he's still a little mad about what happened last night.

* * *

Misty hummed a tune as she walked under the rain, her umbrella successfully protecting her lithe form. Rain never bothered her, must be because of her inclined nature towards water pokemon.

"Ah, here we are" she said to no one in particular as she entered a store. She first got ash a pair of blue straight jeans and headed for the shirts section. "Hmm, what would look good on ash?" she lightly tapped her chin as she looked through various black tight shirts.

"Ah-ha!" the orange haired girl picked up a tight, black wife beater shirt and looked at it for a moment. "Ash should to wear these things" she remembered one instance when her boyfriend refused to go out of the bathroom because he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and was too embarrassed to go out.

Satisfied with the outfits she got for her ash, she went to the counter, paid for it and headed out. Ash better like the things she bought him or else.

* * *

"Uh, Brock…" ash carefully approached the dark haired man who is currently watching TV. The said man simply 'hmph-ed' as an acknowledgement. He's clearly still angry with misty and the boy. "…Listen Brock, about last night, I'm really sorry about misty" ash sat on a chair next to the older one, tightening the rope for the bathrobe he wore.

"Hmph, if you guys don't wanna be friends with me then you should just say so!" Brock said in an exaggerated tone while letting out comical tears run out of his eyes.

"Our relationship has nothing to do with our friendship. It shouldn't affect our friendship, Brock. We never meant it that way" just then, a knock on the door was heard. Sighing , the black haired boy stood up and answered the door.

"Hey, welcome back!" Ash exclaimed, relief flooding his veins when he saw misty alright.

Misty simply smiled back, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek while excitedly pulling him to the bedroom they occupied last night. "I got you something you BETTER like!" locking the door, the water pokemon trainer took out the contents of the plastic to reveal what she bought.

Ash stared at the set. He liked the jeans but the tight wife-beater is a bit… "Misty, don't you think that black shirt is a little too…provocative?" ash asked, looking at the weird cloth.

"Nonsense! Try it on" Misty said, handing him the set of clothes "…besides, its not like you have a choice. Either wear that or walk half naked"

"Alright, alright" with that, ash went to the washroom and put on the clothes. He walked back out a few minutes later wearing the clothes misty gave him.

The orange haired girl looked at her boyfriend. The clothes fit him well. Guess you get the right sizes when you spend a night with someone naked. The black sleeveless shirt is really wrapping around his body quite nicely, giving hints on how toned his chest really is and how many packs his abdomen really has. His arms makes her want to just pounce on him and strip him again and the few black hair on his armpits ain't helping her suppress the urge to do so.

"Well?"

"Looks good" misty nodded in approval.

"Thanks. Now, onto serious matters…" ash lead a confused misty to the living room where Brock sat.

"What going on?" she asked, perplexed at the situation.

"Brock won't talk to us because of what happened last night. What're we gonna do?"

To be continued

Please review


	23. Say What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor Do I own its Characters**

**Say What?**

"What?" Misty stared disbelievingly at ash

"Like I said, Brock won't talk to us. He said that our relationship is not good" the dark haired boy replied, throwing a glance at misty before turning back to Brock's image seen through the small opening offered by the slightly ajar door.

"Why would he think that?"

"Well…" Ash scratched the back of his head "…I'm guessing he's mad because he's caught us…umm…doing…" the boy stuttered as he tried to form the words in his mind and make them come out of his lips "…you know…doing…things with each other…twice"

"So…" The red haired girl raised an eyebrow towards her partner. They may be close in age but ash is such an immature person sometimes. Well, maybe that's why she was so attracted to him so much. He's not the typical, vain, playboy she sees in her sisters' magazines "…He reads _those _kinds of magazines you know?"

"Well…maybe it's different when you see your best friends doing it than just reading it or looking at it in a magazine"

"What do you suggest we do? Break up?" now, the water pokemon specialist turned fully to her boyfriend, arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrow and face giving off a "say-yes-and-you'll-face-a-fate-worse-than-death" look.

"NO!" Ash immediately put his hands in front of him defensively as he backed-off. For some reason, that look on misty's face kinda makes him think of whips, chains, spikes and other torture equipment known to mankind. "I'm just saying that maybe, we shouldn't act too intimately with each other whenever he's around"

Misty relaxed a little bit and gave off an exasperated sigh before turning to the figure on the sofa. "I hate this"

"Okay you know what..." ash started as he straightened himself up "...I'll talk to him. I think I can handle him"

* * *

Brock sat on the couch, flipping through the channels simultaneously, trying to look for shows that are not too romantic. Unfortunately for him, world seems to be against him as every shows features couples in one of those typical, cliché soap operas. Even documentary channels are discussing the science behind attraction. If not that, then the science behind kissing is what they teach. What the hell?!

He knows that by being this much of a snob, he's being a total jerk but, hello? He's the one desperate for women and ash and misty knows that! Why would they form a relationship right under his nose, right? Right!

"Brock…" the unmistakable voice of ash entered the living area. He watched from the corner of his eye as the young boy took a seat on the couch perpendicular to his. "Brock I know your listening…"

The older of the two simply ignored the younger one and continued flipping through the channels.

"Listen…what part of our relationship do you think is not good for our friendship?"

"Everything…." The older man finally spoke. "…everything. The smooching, the licking and the beautiful treatment!"

"Beautiful treatment…" ash raised an eyebrow "…I walked around the entire city with a rope tied to my neck!"

"It doesn't matter ash. You have a girlfriend and I don't. I'm the older one so I should have a girlfriend first!"

"What kind of twisted, insane, completely out of this world, psychopathic thinking is that!" the two men jumped as misty entered the room.

"Misty, I told you I'd—"

"YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A PANSY TO HANDLE HIM, KETCHUM!!" Misty cut off her partner as she let anger take over the scene.

"You're calling him by his surname now?" Brock gave an assertive statement, trying to take control of the situation.

"Gotta problem with that?!" the red haired girl raised her fist, two centimeters from Brock's face.

Both men sweat dropped as the older one shakily shook his head in reply. If there's one thing in this world both of them can't handle then it's a hyped up misty. They'll take on the elite four any day just not an angry woman. As the saying goes: Hell hath no fury than a woman's scorn.

"Good…" Misty sat no ash (She sat on ash, no just on his lap. He is her chair) "…now, listen, I know you think our relationship would ruin our threesome friendship. What I don't get is that why you think that? It's stupid Brock!"

"It's not stupid! If you two are a couple, that makes me a single. Hence, we have one couple and one single instead of just one group of friends which is really bad!"

"We are not going to isolate you Brock" misty leaned on the "backrest" for her "chair" "Yes me and ash are together and are doing things with each other…" she tried her hardest to prevent a blush creep through her face "…but that doesn't give us the right to forget the friendship the three of us have that you helped build"

"She's right Brock" Ash strained to speak. With his girlfriend sitting on him, its very hard to say a simple three word statement.

Brock didn't make a single comment and continued to surf the channels.

"Are you jealous of our relationship?" Misty took on a serious tone.

"No!" The older man immediately replied "All I know is that you two being together is not healthy"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" ash's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"BREAK UP!"

To be continued

Please Review.


End file.
